LAT: New Adventures-Journey Part 2
by Essansee
Summary: Annette and Mitch are gone, ripped from their home to be part of a gang. The family is searching for Annette, wanting nothing more than to have their daughter, friend, and sister back. The journey continues.
1. Ch 1 Searching

**Alrighty here's part two. Hello to everyone still reading! We're going to be seeing more of Annette's view in the story, of course, as well as Collette and Angel. Happy reading!**

"Did you call the pound?"

"Yes. They haven't seen her."

"Oh...Jim..."

"Now, now. Don't fret, Darling. I'll have some notices posted around town. She won't be missing much longer. We'll find her."

_Missing_

The syllable struck Collette's heart like a long nail, driving into her already aching chest. She lowered her head in sadness, her face was burning. Shame caused the heat, not the blaze in the fireplace of the living other five dogs in the home, who were watching the conversation between their masters unfold, did the same. It had been four days since the family had seen their beloved sister, friend, and daughter, Annette.

Collette, who's long brown ears were uncharacteristically drooping, thought back to the last time she had seen her sister, one week ago today. She'd turned a blind eye to her identical sister's tears, her plea for forgiveness, and the hurt look on her face. Collette heard a tiny whine beside her, and felt Danielle shift closer.

"She's not comin' back, is she?" The deeper voiced sister mumbled. Collette quickly turned to look at her sibling. The cocker spaniel mix's eyes were on the verge of flooding over. Collette could harldy bear the sight. She had taken it upon herself at a very young age to protect Danielle. Perhaps she should have done the same with both of her sisters.

Collette tore her gaze away from Danielle, only to find her eyes passing over the rest of her family. She was nearly weighed down with guilt and grief at the sight.

Her mother and father were leaned into each other, seemingly unable to hold theirselves up alone. The beautiful Lady looked like a fallen queen in her sadness. She was crying quietly, face buried and hidden in Tramp's shoulder. Her long, luxuriously soft brown ears seemed to have lost their luster, she had spent many hours grieving over the loss of her daughter. She looked old.

And as Lady looked like a fallen queen, the Tramp looked as much as she did, a king who had been struck down at his highest point in life, his kingdom and everything he loved stripped from his grasp. His eyes were closed and his dark brow was furrowed tightly. He was trying not to cry himself. This would be the second time the parents would be searching endlessly for a child.

Not far from them sat Collette's brother, identical to their father. Scamp was for once not his hyper self, he was struggling to hold back his tears, and beside him, his girlfriend, the golden furred Angel, was watching him sadly. Angel hadn't been in the household for long, but she and Annette had become fast friends. Collette often found herself jealous that her sister would share her secrets with this dog, who was practically a stranger to anyone but Scamp.

Tramp spoke up after a while, responding to Danielle's question to Collette. His voice was raw and tired. Both of the spaniel sisters turned their heads to see their father.

"We'll find her, Danielle. They humans have ol' Trusty coming over. You know he'll track her down." The Tramp took a deep breath after he was finished speaking. He was aging faster than Collette had ever thought possible. The tall, grey dog had streaks of white through his muzzle and brow. His eyes were dull and watery. The canine's years were being sapped away in every day that his daughter was gone.

Collette had seen this before, when Scamp had run away from home. She had watched her father put on a brave face and throw himself into looking for his lost pup. He was unable to hide his weakened muscles, drifting, dull eyes, or sad, tightened voice from anyone though.

Lady sniffed and blinked her tears away. She looked up at her mate hopefully, with the other dogs, who's attention had been grabbed by Trusty's name. By now, the ancient Bloodhound's nose was legendary, as well as the doubts that anyone had ever had about him. He had stopped Tramp from being killed long ago, in tracking him down to be rescued. When Scamp disappeared, it was Trusty who had tracked him through town, hardly stopping to rest, for days until the young dog resurfaced. Everyone knew that Scamp was somewhere alive and healthy thanks to the Bloodhound.

If anyone could find Annette, it was this dog. Lady spoke this hope aloud.

"Trusty will find her." She rasped. "Trusty is a wonderful tracker."

"When is he coming?" Scamp asked his father.

"Is he bringing the humans?" Angel asked around Scamp.

"He is. Tonight." Tramp nodded. "They'll find her. Annette will be home before we know it." He sighed, and then excused himself from the living room where everyone was sitting. Lady followed him out, looking concerned.

Scamp nudged Angel and stood as well.

"I'll go wait outside for Trusty." He said. "Come with me." He probably didn't mean to sound so bossy. Scamp wasn't much of a thinker when it came to what popped out of his mouth. Angel understood though, that he was simply inviting her to tag along.

"Okay." She said in her sweet, practical voice. She and Scamp disappeared into the kitchen, heading quietly for the dog door. Only Jim Dear, Darling, Collete and Danielle remained.

The two humans were silent now, Jim was staring blankly at his cup of cooling coffee, as if he was deep in thought. Darling was rocking a sleeping Junior and humming gently to him. He had cried himself to sleep long ago. His 'Annie' was gone.

Danielle whined again. Collette pressed herself comfortingly against her sister and crooned, "It'll be okay, Danielle. We'll find her." She didn't know this for sure herself, but she had to quell her guilt somehow. She couldn't help but feel that she was the reason her sister was missing. Collette closed her eyes and hoped fervently that Annette's reason for leaving wasn't because of her.

"I miss her, Collette." Danielle said pitifully. "Where did she go? Where is our sister?" She turned her sorrowful brown eyes on Collete. "I want Annette."

Collette nuzzled Danielle's brown furred cheek softly. She had always known that Danielle wasn't as quick witted as the rest of her litter. She was slow to think, quick to trip over her paws, and as pups, she would get lost easily, even toddling away from their mother's side. As the pups grew, Collette had become a sort of guardian of Danielle, watching over her. Danielle was her best friend. She didn't like seeing her sister so incredibly sad. It made the guilt burn brighter.

"Why don't you go have a nap, Danielle?" She suggested gently. Danielle started to protest, but Collette cut her off. "Go have a nap, sister. We need to be fresh for tonight. You want to stay up and wait for Trusty, don't you?" Danielle closed her mouth, furrowed her brow, and nodded slowly. She wasn't one to dispute Collette.

Collette walked beside her sister to the spare room where their shared bed was. Even it left a dull ache in her heart. There was room in the bed for all three of the sisters. It had been brought home special for them, Jim Dear had ordered it when they were only pups.

As the two dogs walked across the checkered tile floor to their bed, Collette thought back to the day Jim had given it to them.

_'Here, pooches!' The tall man made kissy noises behind his mustache. Collette was huddled with Annette, Scamp, and Danielle at their mother's tan colored paws. They all peered across the floor curiously at Jim. _

_'Go on.' She said softly. Danielle looked up at Lady, who nudged her forward. _

_'Jim Dear has a present for you.' She told them, while their father looked on proudly. _

_The pups were small. And that was a long walk. Scamp was the first to take a few brave steps forward. He turned around to give his sisters a proud look, as though saying, 'I'm braver than you girls!' _

_Annette, who didn't want to be one-upped by her brother, stumbled after him. _She was always the independant one. Collette could see this, looking back.

_'Come on!' Annette squeaked, repeating Lady. 'Jim Dear has a present for us.' And with that, she and Scamp ventured further out across the floor, to the doorway of the spare room, which the man held open with a smile. _

_Collette and Danielle looked at each other with wide eyes. Should they go? Danielle was the deciding factor. She took off in a goofy run, only to lose her footing and fall on her face. She looked like she was ready to cry._

_Collette nudged her sister, determinded then not to let her go alone. She helped Danielle to her feet, and the two, with their proud parents still watching, followed their siblings into the spare room. _

_When the pups were all together in the room, expectantly and curiously craning their little necks to look at Jim Dear, the man bent down to their level, and scooped them all up in his very large, very strong hands. Or maybe they just seemed that way to the puppies. _

_'Whoa!' Danielle belted._

_'Don't drop us, please!' Annette squeaked._

_'We're going to die!' Collette called out._

_'This is so cool!' Scamp laughed. _

_Danielle, Collette, and Annette were now clinging to the man's arms for dear life. Scamp was leaned over as far as he could, trying to see the world from this high vantage point. He was the first to spot the surprise._

_'Hey look!' He said to his sisters. 'Boxes!'_

_Boxes? _

_'Not boxes.' Annette called. 'Beds, for us!' _

_Collette dared a peek, and grabbed hold of Danielle in the process, for fear that the clumsy pup would topple right out of Jim's arms. _

_Beds. Like grown up dogs. _

_Jim Dear took great, long strides, shoes clicking and clacking along the floor. He first deposited Scamp into one of the beds, a shallow wooden thing with his name painted in blue across the front. The grey puppy rolled over and growled at the man. _

_"That's right, wild dogs don't share with girls! He yipped._

_Annette, Collette, and Danielle were dropped carefully into the next bed, right next to Scamp's. It was a comfortable brown basket that was far too big for them. _

_'Room to grow.' Jim Dear explained cheerfully as he ruffled Danielle's ears. She frantically licked his hand as many times as she could before he pulled it away. _

_The three pups popped up over the edge of the basket to see Scamp perched at the edge of his bed, front paws on the wooden frame. He was trying to howl. _

_'Yeowch!' Danielle yelped. _

_'I think there's prickles in his bed!' Annette whined._

_'Scamp, hush it!' Collette demanded._

_Scamp was grinning hugely. _

_'Nope, I got my own bed, and I can howl in it all I want, and you girls gotta stay out.' He screeched another howl. The girls covered their ears. _

_'Well that's okay, 'cause we got a bed too! And _you_ can't come in _ours. _We're sticking together. Right?' Annette said to Scamp, and then addressed her sisters. There was a chorus of 'rights'_

_And they did._

As they reached the basket, and Collete drifted back to the present, she nudged her sister, who climbed in and settled down. She lay curled up, with her head on her paws. Collette wished her a good night and left her like that, hoping that she would rest through this sad time.

The cocker mix pushed her way out of the room by nudging the door aside. She squeezed through and trotted back to the living room, intending to wait for the night's events there.

She passed the tall stairway and stopped beside it, tilting her head. Sound floated down the stairs like sad music. Her parents were talking to each other at the stained glass window.

"I just think I should have looked into it further." The Tramp was saying. Collette couldn't see her father, but she imagined him as she had seen him last, head drooping, eyes lowered, looking utterly defeated.

She heard her mother answer him.

"Tramp...I don't think Annette would run away. Not even if she does love this dog."

"But we don't know him! We don't know if that stray has gotten her in trouble. That butcher, you told me that butcher accused Annette of stealing from his cans." Tramp protested before his mate could go on. "Mitch is a stray, he's built for the life of one. Annette is not. She could be in danger. I'm worried about her, Pidge." Collette had to strain to hear this last bit. The Tramp had lowered his breaking voice to a near whisper.

"We have hope on our side." Lady comforted. "And love. We'll bring her home." Tramp sighed, but Lady went on after a brief pause. "I miss her."

"I do too, Pidge." Tramp said quietly. "I hope, wherever she is, Mitch is watching over her." The talk ended there, and the only sound left was the two dogs shuffling closer to each other for support.

Collette's guilt burned slowly into a hot rage. She concluded at that moment that it was not her fault that her sister was gone. Why would it be? Annette was the one that lied. Annette was the one that was gone, leaving everyone in tears. And for what? The lie. The dog that Collette had told herself, after meeting, that she was destined to live happily ever after with, only to discover that her identical sister had claimed his love.

Collette gritted and gnashed her teeth. She was angry. Why had she felt such shame for making her sister leave? It wasn't _her _fault. She'd been guilty and sad for days, watching her loved ones suffer. Annette was gone, but Collette hadn't_ told _her to go! The mixed breed concluded that Annette was better off with that mutt Mitch, wherever they were.

The change of heart had come across Collette so suddenly that it left her almost breathless. She was boiling hot under her fur, and her eyes were stinging with the tears of an oncoming temper tantrum instead of sadness.

Her anger was directed not only at Annette, but at the brown spotted terrier cross as well. Mitch had no interest in even speaking to her, all he wanted was her sister. That was made clear with the two sneaking off together at night, and now, running away. Yes. They must have run away together.

Good riddance.

Angel was sitting on the front porch with Scamp, waiting for Trusty. The two were close together, protecting each other absentmindedly from the cold, early night's air. Angel could hardly see Scamp in the semi darkness. Scamp kept putting one of his big grey paws on top of Angel's small golden ones, making a game out of her trying to top his.

They talked quietly as they played.

"Where do you think she could be?" Scamp asked, firmly placing his paw over Angel's. She wiggled hers away.

"Somewhere with Mitch. I don't think she wanted to go." Angel couldn't see the sweet little mixed breed running away. She had been gaining a strong independent streak, but she was still very much like her sisters in a lot of ways. She was too delicate to make the leap from pet to runaway stray.

Scamp stretched his paw out , attempting to catch Angel's. Even as he played with her, he looked dispondent and sad. He was worried about his sister.

"At least she's with a street dog. She's got somebody to protect her." He said finally. Angel couldn't bear to see her best friend sad like this. She made a weak attempt to kick him out of it with a joke.

"Like I did with you, Tenderfoot?" She teased, using the old nickname she had given him on the streets. He gave her a crooked smile and shoved her with a paw. It had worked. She'd at least gotten a smile out of him.

Angel tried harder. She shook off a nagging feeling that was directed at Annette, and thoughts of her, and backed away from Scamp. The lightfooted golden dog did a delicate little spin and landed on all fours with her fluffy tail in her mouth.

Scamp shook his head and snorted.

"I dunno how you do that." He said. Angel let go of her tail and gave Scamp a flirty smile. Was it working? Had she distracted him?

"Let me try." He said, bringing old memories flooding over Angel. She grinned. It had worked. Scamp crouched playfully and gave a little growl. Instead of grasping for his own tail though, he pounced on Angel's, making her yelp. It had startled her.

"Scamp!"

The scruffy grey dog growled again and gently shook his head, treating Angel's tail like a toy. She reared one of her hind legs back and planted it in Scamp's forehead.

"Hey!" He growled.

"Hey yourself! That's my tail, you big baby." Angel said. She pushed Scamp away with her paw. He released her tail and crouched, preparing to attack her. She couldn't make out the features of his face in the dark.

Angel backed up, ready to counter the attack. She heard Scamp growl and saw him take a step forward. Right...about...now.

She leaped for Scamp at the same moment he bowled into her. A brief scuffle ensued. She grabbed one of his big ears in her teeth and tugged on it. Scamp pushed her face away and laughed.

"What was that for?"

"Payback!" Angel grumbled through his ear. In the next moment, she was on her back,she'd lost hold of the ear, and the slightly bigger dog had her pinned. She was close enough to see the grin on Scamp's face now.

"Hey." Scamp said softly. He looked as though he was surprised to find himself standing over her. His ears were flopped into his face, but Angel could see his eyes. They were sad, but sparkling.

"Hey." Angel responded. Scamp leaned down to lick her muzzle. She shivered and closed her eyes. It felt nice.

"You were trying to distract me." He muttered a second later.

Angel, who was already blushing, felt herself grow a little hotter.

"I didn't do a very good job, did I?" She laughed dizzily. Her head was spinning and her heart was fluttering endlessly. She was the one being distracted at the moment.

Scamp didn't have time to respond. A thick Scottish accent was cutting sharply through the crisp air.

"Ach! You chil'ren, off with ye! Off o' her, Scamp, it's ah good thing ol' Jock arrived, eye?"

Scamp closed his eyes and groaned.

"Hello Uncle Jock." He drawled. Angel would have laughed if she wasn't embarrassed beyond reason.

"I said off o' her, m'boy, that means, _off!"_ The old dog scolded sternly, kicking his legs and scooting towards the pair. Scamp backed off of Angel, allowing her to roll over and sit up. She ducked her head, not wanting to make eye contact with the old dog.

"Chil'ren today, eye! Scamp! Do 'yer parents know you two are...are...makin' flibbety flabbety on the front step, eye?" Jock spat.

Scamp's dark eyebrows flew high.

"Making what?" He choked.

"Ach, nevermind then, ya daft pup! Don' let me catch ye' lurkin' about in the dark with a good lady, no more." He finished his sentence with a loud snort.

Angel finally raised her head to look at the Scottish Terrier. His thick brow was set down over his eyes, giving him a mean appearance. He had a large mustache around his muzzle. One lip was curled slightly in his fuss. The shaggy black dog was wearing a green knit sweater.

Scamp let out a gusty sigh. There was no disputing Jock. He instead changed the subject.

"So...Uncle Jock." He began, somewhat sheepishly. "Did you bring Uncle Trusty with you?"

"Sure did, man! We're to set off after speakin' with yer' parents regarding that sister o' yours."

"Oh, helloooo!" A bellowing voice rang out. "Hello!" It was old Trusty. The skinny, lanky bloodhound came striding through the front gate at the side of an elderly gentlemen. It was Trusty's master, the retired sheriff. He had short, silver hair and a weathered face, nearly as brown as his dog's coat. He wore heavy black boots on his feet that _clunked_ loudly when he walked.

"Hey Uncle Trusty!" Scamp called out.

"Hello!" Angel echoed shyly. She was relieved to have something to turn her attention to. Jock's loud, stern lecturing was enough to drive any dog up the wall.

Trusty and Sheriff reached the steps and made their way onto the porch, where the bloodhound swung his large head around to give the dogs a genuine, happy-to-see-them smile.

"Why hello, youngsters." He said slowly. He had a heavy southern accent that pleasantly stretched his every word. The front door then swung open to reveal Jim Dear, who shook Sheriff's hand and greeted him warmly.

"Good evening, Sheriff." He said.

"Good evening, I do say, it is a fine, cold winter's night isn't it?" Sheriff mused. His voice was deep and creaky. He had the same accent his dog had.

"Yes...it is. Would you like to come inside?" Jim offered.

"I'll take ya up on that offer, I say, but I won't be stayin' no longer than a few blinks of an eye." The man announced to Jim Dear.

Jim bent slightly to pet Trusty's head when everyone had filed into the warm living room , one by one.

"

"Hello, old boy." Jim Dear said, bending to pet Trusty's bony head. "Are you gonna help us find our little girl?"

Trusty swung his big, lanky body back and forth in a sort of old dog's tail wag. He gave a deep woof and shoved his enormous black nose into Jim's chest.

"Oh!" Jim Dear chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Good boy. You are a good boy." He stood straight when Sheriff addressed him.

"Now, son, listen here. Ol' Trusty might be a creaky thing, but he's got a nose on him. You give him a scent to catch onto. He'll track it right out the door." The man said. Trusty beamed proudly.

"Just alike those two are." Jock raised his eyes to the heavens. "As alike as a pair of peas."

"Yes sir, I'll take good care of the old boy tonight, you can have my word. And thank you." Jim responded.

Darling had arrived now, without Junior. She must have put the toddler to bed, Angel thought.

"We do appreciate it. Thank you most kindly." The softspoken woman smiled.

Sheriff shook his head.

"No need to thank me. Good luck to all of ya! And good night." He said, tipping his hat.

His last words before leaving were to his dog.

"Go get 'em, make yer gran'pappy proud."

There were few people out that night, but those that passed the odd procession of man and dogs had to look twice. Scamp and Angel scurried and weaved along under Trusty's big feet as he stuffled deeply along the ground. Jim Dear strode behind the tracking dog as fast as he could. They had traveled from Snob Hill, as Angel called it, through the streets, stopping many times as Trusty caught hold of Annette's faint scent, and then lost it again. By this time, the group had reached the park, which was seemingly void of life. It was eerily quiet. Angel shivered at a blast of icy wind. She was grateful that she had a family to spend the cold winter nights with, in the warmth of the Victorian style house.

She remembered all too well how it felt to have no place to go in bad, or even dangerous weather.

Tramp limped quickly at Jim's heel. He had insisted on coming. Even Lady had tried to stop him, to no avail. If his daughter was found tonight, he was going to be there. Lady trotted beside her mate, watching over him. If he wobbled, she was there to support him. When he slowed, she slowed with him. The devotion in her eyes was striking, Angel mused.

"I got her scent, I got her scent, by jove, I got her scent!" Trusty exclaimed, and then threw back his head to give a bone chilling howl.

"Come on, then!" Tramp called out as everyone chased Trusty through the snowy park.

The snow reached Angel's belly in places. She plunged through it, growing colder and more exhausted by the minute. But Trusty was on Annette's trail. A spark of hope was flaring not only in Angel's chest, but in her family's eyes as well.

They crossed the entire stretch of park, past the thinly frozen lake, across dirt trails, and finally reached a dead end. It was an overhang, a cliff that overlooked the entire city, and the world beyond. Angel had been here before. She knew the world outside of her new home all too well.

Trusty was frantically nosing around in the snow. Jim Dear offered him the little red blanket of Annette's, which her scent clung to. Trusty declined to sniff it. He was concentrating hard on the frozen ground. The old Bloodhound was muttering, half to himself.

"Here she is...she's...she's with ah...two scents. One on top of the other. Annette and a young boy, her age maybe...

"Mitch?" Tramp took a step forward. His eyes were wide with worry, and a fatherly look that Angel, staring at him, couldn't decipher.

"Mitch was _here_ with her?" He barked.

Lady, who had been gazing around the small cliffside area, snapped her head around to look at the Tramp, blinking quickly.

Tramp snorted angrily.

"The nerve of that boy! If he had half the things on his mind that-"

"Tramp." Lady said soothingly.

"I can't believe this." Tramp went on, pacing back and forth. He ran into Trusty, who gazed at him in confusion before digging his face back into the snow. "That boy had better not-"

"Tramp." Lady said again.

Jim Dear had wandered off a ways to search the surrounding area, leaving the dogs alone for the moment.

Angel and Scamp stood side by side in the snow, watching the Tramp stomp around. They glanced at each other, and Angel could see her own bewilderment in Scamp's face.

Tramp went on with his rampage.

"He'll lose the rest of that little tail if he's-"

_"Tramp!"_ Everyone but Trusty froze in place when Lady yelled the name. No one, save the Tramp himself, had ever heard the cocker spaniel shout in anger.

Tramp's ears were pinned flat to his head. He was afraid of the angry Lady. She advanced upon him. The younger dogs hurried to evade being trampled.

"Now, see here!" She shouted. "You don't know a thing those two were doing. They might have been enjoying the view. We need to find our daughter, and you, Tramp, are of no help if you hurt yourself." Angel and Scamp were both watching open mouthed, as the spaniel scolded her mate. She was livid.

Tramp opened his mouth wide, but then closed it and lowered his head. His ears and tail drooped sadly.

"I'm sorry, Pigeon." He murmured. Lady pushed her head under Tramp's chin, speaking gently.

"Not everyone comes here for romance." She said.

_"What?" _Scamp nearly screeched. Angel, although as surprised as he at the comment, rolled her eyes.

Tramp gave his son a wink, and Angel thought momentarily that the younger dog was going to faint.

"More of 'em!" Trusty suddenly exclaimed, making everyone whip around. "Oh, golly!" He belted a howl. Jim Dear came trampling through the snow to reach the Bloodhound, along with the dogs.

"Smell here, oh, boy, smellin' right here. Two of 'em. Strays by the smell o' things, minglin' with the youngster's scent." He relayed what he was picking up, and then howled once more.

The excitement was almost electric. They had traced Annette and Mitch this far, and now, they had the scent of two more dogs that might possibly know where the lost dogs were. One way or the other, Annette was going to be found.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Scamp yiped. At his words, all of the dogs, who had been standing dumbstruck and happy, took off after Trusty.

Jim Dear, on his two clumsy human legs, struggled to keep up. The dogs were too eager to slow for the man though. Annette would be on the end of this trail.

The group left the park and headed down a long sidewalk, which had been shoveled of snow. Angel was relieved to run without having to fight through snowdrifts for the time being.

Trusty stopped so suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk that Angel and Scamp both ran into his legs. Tramp slowed to a stop behind the three, breathing heavily. His mouth was open wide in a hard pant. The aging dog was limping so badly now that Angel feared his front leg would collapse under him.

Lady was, of course, at his side the moment she caught him. Tramp took no notice of her.

"What's wrong, Trusty?" He breathed.

Trusty raised his big head and stared intently in the direction they had all been running only moments before. He then ducked again, sniffing deeply at a spot on the ground.

"Trusty?" Lady called. Trusty flicked one massive ear in response. His bony shoulders were hunched.

"Miss Lady, Ma'am, I am sorry." He said slowly. Angel was growing cold inside. The anticipation of finding Annette had turned up something that Trusty didn't even want to speak aloud.

"I am so very, very sorry." He repeated.

Lady was frozen in place. Fear had a tight hold on her, rendering her unable to move, even when the Tramp stepped forward to investigate.

The grey dog sniffed at the concrete, where Trusty's nose still hovered, twitching and glistening wetly.

He stumbled back, and for the first time that night, he lost his ability to stand. The Tramp crumpled to the ground like wet paper. He shuddered hard.

"Why?" He whimpered. "Why does there have to be blood?"

**Part two, chapter one, down! As always, let me know what you guys thing. Goodness this chapter was fun to write. More will come soon. Something I find odd...I'm like, the only one writing LAT stories right now. I'm at the top of the list in the catagory. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you guys, and I'm glad to see you're still here, it must mean I'm doing something right. c:**


	2. Ch 2 Snapped

The Darling's home was serenely quiet on the outside. Snow blanketed the entire roof and lawn, making it look like an enormous blue dollhouse decorated for the winter. Fresh snow had begun to fall, somehow making the quiet seem muffled and still. In the frosted windows of the house stood a fresh Christmas tree, yet to be adorned with ornaments. Any passerby looking at the postcard scene would think the inside of the house to be as quiet as it was on the outside.

A peek indoors would prove them wrong.

"Eye! I remember last Christmas when you, Collette, were just a wee bern yourself." Jock was reminiscing loudly. "A-piddlin on the floor, right under the tree, yes." He chuckled. He'd been going on since Trusty and the others had left. Collette was ready to bash her head against a wall. She almost wished that she hadn't sorely refused to join the hunt for Annette. The little brown mixed breed was in a foul mood.

Jock didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, a wee thing you were, blamin' little Scamp on yer puddles." Collette had heard the story before. She hopped onto the sofa, where she knew she wasn't allowed, and buried her head under one of the soft, green pillows. The story would soon turn to Annette, who Collette wanted to forget for the time being. She groaned inwardly. Here it came.

"But Annette, she saw the whole thing, and tattled on ye, eye, she did. And you, m'dear, were stark raving mad at yer sister! You had a bit of a temper on you, young one. A grudge holder you were, and a nasty one at that! Not talkin' to Annette for the rest o' the night, til yer parents made ye both make it up."

Collette scooted further under the pillow. She heard Darling's soft footfall in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family. Collette concentrated on this instead of Jock. His sharp accent became background noise to the activity in the kitchen.

Darling was humming to herself, walking around the room. A pot made a hollow ringing sound as it was placed on the stove. Collette could smell the gas on the stove burning hot.

"Ach!" Jock exclaimed. "What are ye doin' on the couch, young lady?" He nagged. "Same goes for you as yer brother, under different circumstances, _off!" _

Jock let up a high pitched bark that made Collette want to growl, if it wasn't totally unlady-like. She instead gave a heavy sigh and took the pillow off of her head. The spaniel cross hopped lightly from the couch and sat down in front of Jock, giving him a smart alec-y smile.

"Better?" She sang venomously.

Jock's dark eyes narrowed. "Better, yes, your rump is planted on the floor, but that attitude o' yours, my lady, is needing work."

Collette wrinkled her nose.

"I do not have an attitude. I don't know what you're talking about." She tossed an ear over her shoulder and sniffed dramatically. Her voice had taken on a prissy tone.

"I can understand the worry ye have for your sister," Jock shook his head slowly, "but yer showin' yer feelins' the wrong way."

Collette had had enough of this old dog. Her foul mood had gotten the best of her. She stood up quickly and scoffed. The fur on her back was raised. She wanted nothing more of Jock and his assumptions, his stories, or his company.

"I've had it with you!" She snapped, making the terrier blink in shock. His mouth fell open slightly. "You don't know what you're talking about, I don't want Annette back. She's a stupid mutt that deserves everything coming to her."

Collette then stomped away to the spare room in a dizzy rage that left her seeing red. Her anger was growing faster than she had ever thought possible. The more she saw her family suffer, the more she hated what her sister had done. What kind of stupid dog would run away and leave their family in shambles like this! Collete knew two. At least Scamp had come back.

"Eye, callin yer blood sister a mutt!" Jock's voice sounded behind her. She ignored it and kept walking.

"Oh hush." She gritted through her teeth, too low for the terrier to hear.

"Is he breathing?" A black and white border collie was whispering. A thin, speckled female crept forward in the darkness to check on the musculuar, seemingly dead grey dog named Bentley.

Annette was afraid to hear Pepper's answer to the collie, Deedro. She and her best friend, Mitch, were hudded together in the far corner of the damp, drafty red rail car.

"Of course he's breathing." A rough female's voice called from the darkness. It was the tempermental Stella. She stepped forward as steadily as she could on the lurching, hay strewn floor to stand over Bentley and Pepper, who cowered low until her long, silky belly fur and tail brushed the wet floor.

Stella had betrayed her fellow prisoners. She had groveled her way to the top of the junk heap, so to speak, to stand at her new leader's right paw. Azriel was keeping the ill tempered dog close at hand. She had become cocky and over confident in this time, intent on making the journey miserable for everyone.

The dogs had been on the train for days now. Azriel had commanded that the prisoners were not to exit the car under any circumstances. The train had made two stops in all, and only Azriel's canines were allowed to hop out to relieve themselves and stretch their legs.

The prisoners were assigned a corner of the rail car to do their business. The smell was beginning to make Annette's nose sting. She was used to cleanliness, baths, soft places to sleep, and grass to go on. The spaniel mix was miserable.

"Yes, I see that now, Stella. Thank you, Stella." Pepper bubbled nervously, backing up. She nearly tripped over her own long legs in her fear. Pepper turned tail after a moment and stumbled back to Deedro, who nudged her speckled neck comfortingly and nudged the frightened female until she was safe behind him.

Stella snorted and spat in disgust, then gave a sharp shake to fling moisture off of her fur. She didn't care if they interacted with the injured dog or not. She chose her moments at random to bully or harass the captured canines.

"Shut up, Penny. Peppo. Whatever your name is, I don't need your groveling. He's alive. He won't die, you all know that."

It was true. Bentley had been injured before the train had even set off, attacked by the cannibalistic beast of a dog named Harley. He'd been helping Mitch into the car, and spoke out in defiance to Azriel. He had been punished to the brink of death, but he hadn't died. Everyone had assumed that, by now, they'd be riding with a corpse. They were all waiting for it.

"I need air. It stinks back here." She complained, turning tail on them to join her dozen or so 'equals', who were sitting by the door of the car, enjoying a fresh, cold breeze.

Annette and Mitch both cast their eyes down to Bentley, who fluttered his open for a split second. He was waking up.

Mitch nudged Annette with a shoulder, asking her without words if she saw the same thing he did. She understood the gesture and gave a tiny nod when his eyes met hers.

The two crept quietly across the pulpy wooden floorboards until they reached Bentley. He was lying in a mess of his own damp urine and feces, unable to move from the spot where he had been laid to die days ago. Not only was he rotting in his own waste though, but several others as well. Many of the rude male dogs found a good laugh in lifting their leg on him. Annette's heart went out to the heavyset grey dog, who was wasting quickly away.

"Bentley?" Mitch whispered into one shredded ear. "Can you hear me?"

Bentley's wide, white tipped front paw twitched. He forced his silvery eyes open. His pouting bottom lip was cracked and dry.

"He needs water." She told Mitch.

The patchy brown and white terrier acknowledged his friend with a flick of his ear, and tiptoed back to the place where he and Annette had been sitting together in one corner. The rest of the prisoners, lined up unevenly along the far back walls, watched with dull, only half interested eyes, save the Labrador, Polly. She was lying with her head on her paws, staring hard at the wall while her adopted pups crawled over her in a sort of oblivious game.

Annette observed the clever terrier attacking a small snowdrift with his paw. The snow had blown through the cracks of the car as the train pushed on, making little piles of it everywhere.

Mitch rubbed the snow down until it had melted under the warmth of his paw, and then limped back to Annette and Bentley, holding his now soaking wet paw off of the floor. He had made water.

"Here, Bentley." He muttered, letting the water fall onto Bentley's lips. "It ent' much."

Bentley's mouth opened slightly and a big pink tongue passed over his lips. Annette let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They'd been doing this for days with no response from the weakened canine. And now, suddenly, he was opening his eyes and even drinking water.

"I...thank...you." Bentley's ragged whisper of gratitude had Mitch and Annette both open mouthed. Not ten minutes ago the dogs were inspecting Bentley to make sure he hadn't died.

"No need to thank us." Annette spoke up softly. Without moving his massive head, Bentley rolled his eyes in the spaniel's direction, and then closed them, as if it exhausted him.

"Are you hurting?" Mitch said, looking the bigger dog over. He, unlike Mitch, had no visible cuts or scrapes on his ragged body, aside from a blood crusted nose. Whatever Harley had done to him had affected something inside.

When Mitch had been attacked by Azriel for speaking his mind, he had recieved lacerations, bruises, and cuts all over. His wounds were now closing slightly, and the swelling over his eye was nearly gone.

Bentley moved one front paw an inch. He whimpered. Annette thought that he sounded very much like a frightened pup. She placed one paw on his to calm him.

"I...I don't hurt, young one." His voice was shaking, but he was speaking clearly now. The fast improvement to his consiousness was astonishing. As was the fact that he felt no pain.

"You..would think...losing yer hind legs would hurt more'n this." He said softly. Annette and Mitch shot each other a confused look.

"You ent' lost your legs." Mitch told him, giving him a serious stare.

Bentley opened his striking silver eyes slowly. He moved one front paw to his chin, and then the other. His wide face was a mask of fear and bewilderment.

"I don't...I can't..." He stuttered.

Mitch walked around and shoved one of the big dog's muscular, filthy hind legs and shoved it around to rest on his grey furred belly. It rolled and scraped across the wooden floor like a dead thing, making a muffled shuffling sound as it went.

"Mitch?" Bentley whined, twitching his stubby ears. Annette watched the scene unfolding like an odd dream before her.

"Wh...what are you," Bentley stopped to catch his breath. He was very weak. "What are dragging around, son?" He asked because he didn't have the strength to raise his head and look.

"Your legs, Bentley." Mitch said gently. "Move them for me."

Bentley let out a childish cry that left Annette shushing him frantically. She placed her paws on his cheek and tried her best to comfort him into silence as he wailed.

"I can't!" He thrashed his front paws, tripping Annette. She thudded to the floor, where Mitch stumbled over to pull her out of the way. She was then on her feet, and around the other side of Bentley's head, with Mitch on her heel.

"Hush." Mitch commanded quietly. They were attracting attention now. The guard dogs were peering over each other with a cruel light in their eyes. They were eager to see why the once powerful bulldog was whimpering like a pup.

Among them was Azriel, standing tall and proud, with a silly grin on his wicked face. Beside him, as always, were Harley and Stella.

"I don't...I don't...I don't know where m-my legs are." Bentley cried, panicking now. It was too late to stop him. Azriel was smoothly striding towards them now, with his entourage in tow.

"Well! Isn't this a surprise." He said cheerfully. "Harley did a wonderful job, did he not?"

Mitch stepped carefully in front of Annette before the three dogs reached them. Annette peeked over Mitch's back to see Azriel watching the terrier with a toothy, nasty grin. She didn't like it. It made her fur stand on end and an unconsious growl rumble deep in her throat.

"What did you do to him?" Mitch said tensely. His fur was brushed high as well, standing so much on end that Annette could feel it on her chin.

Azriel gave a small laugh, and even Stella shot a puzzled look in his direction. Harley, however, did not react. He never reacted, or spoke, or even growled. Being a mute made him somehow even more of an unnerving monster.

Harley stretched one long white leg forward, making Annette and Mitch both tense. He was not aiming for the pair, though. Instead he pressed his massive black claws into Bentley's flank, endlessly, forcefully, until tiny pools of blood welled from the grey dog's skin.

Bentley showed no sign that he felt it. His eyes were closed again, and he appeared to be resting peacelessly.

"What did you do to him?" Annette repeated Mitch's question boldly. She had the words out before she could think to stop herself.

Azriel laughed again.

"His spine has been severed, Pretty."


	3. Ch 3 Motion

"What?"

Annette and Mitch both exclaimed the word together. They forgot for a moment in their anger and shock that they were face to face with the most bloodthirsty of canines.

Bentley, who was not unconsious as Annette had thought moments ago, whimpered when he heard his fate. Mitch placed a reassuring paw on the disabled dog's head.

Azriel's cruel smile faded into a calm glare. His blue eyes sparked with a light that scared Annette. Whatever was passing through the mottled black and white dog's head was dangerous.

"Respect." He said simply. Annette felt Mitch pushing on her chest with his body, pushing her back. She obliged, stepping carefully so as not to fall as the train lurched and rocked under her feet.

"Respect your father, know your place." Azriel went on. He glanced at Harley, who had begun to advance upon the two. On the silent command, the massive white beast of a dog halted. Annette couldn't bring herself to relax even knowing that Harley was not to harm her or Mitch. She glanced at Bentley. His eyes were still closed, but his ears were perked to listen. His face was tight.

"Father." Mitch croaked. It surprised Annette, and the other dogs in the car. Many of the prisoners, Deedro, Boomer, Sunny, and a half dozen of the previously uninterested followers of Azriel turned to stare. Mitch's floppy brown ears had fallen on his lowered head. He looked as broken as he sounded.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

Even Azriel was taken aback at being submissivley adressed as he had requested. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, almost to quick to notice, and then he calmed himself and cleared his throat. He gave Mitch one of his signature smiles, the kind that made Annette want to heave up the contents of her stomach, if it wasn't a week empty.

"Unity, my son." Annette had heard this before. She glared at Azriel, but said nothing. She wanted to know as much as anyone why the mad dog was kidnapping and torturing others, even going so far as to kill them.

Azriel went on with his off-the-wall explanation.

"What better way to bring every dog together than to know, without question, what you are. Followers of Azriel, yes. What have you all learned recently, here with me?" Annette's eyes unconsiously strayed to Bentley, who would never walk again.

The small gesture did not go unnoticed by Azriel. "That's right, my dear!" He praised. "Disobedience will always be punished. But, if you listen to Father, and do as Father wishes, you are committing to unity. All will surive peaceably under Azriel, you see?" Annette did see, in a sick, twisted way. Azriel believed himself to be king. He was a tyrant to end all tyranny.

Azriel braced his legs firmly as the train hit a hard bump on its tracks and sent everyone lurching forward. Annette and Mitch lost their footing and landed with a simultaneous on the filthy floorboards. Annette raised her chin high as she tried to stand, she wanted her face away from the muck and waste that Bentley and the others had left there. The sharp movement made the deep gashes on the back of Annette's neck sting.

Only Harley and Azriel stood tall and strong in the aftermath. Stella had skidded into Bentley, cursing disgustedly. She tried to untangle herself from his dead legs. Annette glared at them when she had regained her balance. Mitch, who was already standing, bowed low and began, once again, to back up with Annette.

"Thank you for the enlightenment, dearest Father." Mitch said softly. To Annette's astonishment, she heard no contempt in the terrier's voice. She wanted to see his face, but was unable with him pushing her steadily into their corner with the rest of the bewildered prisoners.

Azriel nodded to Mitch.

"Good boy." He said simply, and then turned tail on them, with his followers in tow. The three dogs joined their companions near the door of the car, which was still slightly ajar, letting in flurries of snow and faint moonlight. Everyone was huddled together, with only the occasional snap or growl from a lost temper or a foot that had been stepped on.

Mitch whipped around when the trio's attention was diverted. He began nosing Annette to their place faster with his muzzle. Annette could see his face now. It faded from total submission to a twist of anger and worry. His brow was wrinkled tightly as though his mind was whirling.

Annette hit the wall a moment later and sat down. Taking no notice of the other prisoners, Mitch and Annette shared a nuzzle. The spaniel mix was relieved to find that Mitch had not lost his mind.

The two looked up after a moment to see the bedraggled group of dogs watching them curiously. Mitch met Annette's eyes, and she saw determination in them. He then turned his gaze back to the prisoners, silently begging them not to discuss his behavior with Azriel.

For the first time in a long time, a warm wave of hope seemed to wash over the dispondent crowd. The dogs understandingly dropped their eyes, turning their backs on Mitch and Annette.

His plan was in action.

"No..." Lady gasped.

Angel stood watching, horrified. Beside her, Scamp was a mirror of her shock. Trusty was inhaling the scent of blood on the concrete, trying to pick up the trail again. He was repeatedly whining apologies to Lady and Tramp. His ears dragged the icy ground loudly as he paced.

Jim Dear was crouched, tending to Tramp. He petted the distraught canine's grey head gently, speaking soothingly to him. The man did not understand the reason for his dog's collapse, or the panic that had ensued. He, as a human, did not have the nose to smell Annette's blood, or the fine tuned ears to hear Tramp crying out that his daughter was in danger somewhere, bleeding and hurt.

With a deep grunt of effort, Jim hauled the Tramp into his arms and stood. He stumbled under the extra weight but held fast to the weakened dog. His thickly gloved hands clung to Tramp to prevent him from falling.

"I'm sorry boy." He said to the dog. "We need to go home."

"No!" Tramp protested. He groaned and growled and launched himself from the man's arms. Jim Dear cried out in surprise and let him go. Angel winced when she heard Tramp's heavy body hit the cold concrete. He landed on his side and lay there, with his breath knocked out of him.

Jim dropped to his knees and ran his hands gently over the dog, who stirred.

Angel could hardly believe her eyes. Was the aging dog this weak, that such a fall could hurt him?

"Oh...Tramp!" Lady rushed to her mate's side and nudged his face. He groaned and rolled over, blinking hard.

"Hiya, Pidge." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. He stood on rubbery, shaky legs and gave a weak shiver. Lady supported his right side, and Scamp left Angel to stand on his father's left. Angel watched the family's exchange for a moment and then joined Scamp to help the older dog steady himself. Jim Dear's hands hovered over Tramp's back to catch him.

"Easy, boy. Easy."

Despite the streets being lined with lamps, the night was dark. Angel silently feared for the Tramp if he was to trip on something in the night. His legs were not faring well.

"Come on, old man, you shouldn't have done that." Scamp scolded his father. Angel kicked him in the rear, making him jump. He shot her a glare but quieted.

"I did what I had to do." Tramp said firmly, snorting. He reminded Angel of his son when he did that. One was just as stubborn as the other. "We have to find Annette. She's in danger." He sounded like a lost pup when he spoke of Annette.

Angel sighed. "He's right." Everyone turned to stare at her, making the golden dog shrink inside, but she didn't back down. "But its getting late. I think us younger dogs should keep up the hunt. Tramp, you need to go home. Save your leg, go rest. We'll find Annette."

Lady laid a paw on her mate's and nuzzled him. A tear glistened in her eye.

"You can't go on like this." She said gently.

Tramp closed his eyes and hung his head. Scamp nudged his father with a shoulder. The bigger dog nodded quietly.

"I'm of no use to my children." He murmured. He looked tired. Jim Dear rubbed Tramp's ears and bent to pick him up again.

"Come on, boy. Don't hurt yourself, now." Jim scolded gently. Tramp didn't even lift his head to respond. lady hovered nervously at the man's feet. Angel wondered if she had done the right thing in encouraging the dog to give up his search to the youngsters.

Trusty had stopped searching for a trail long ago. He stood with his head bowed, watching the Tramp lose his last shred of confidence in himself.

"Come on, pooches." Jim called.

Scamp and Angel looked at each other. Jim Dear would not understand the group being split, or leaving three of his dogs behind.

"We're just gonna have to make a run for it." Scamp said. His little tail wagged unconsiously at the thought of disobeying his master. Angel, despite everything, found it adorable. She would never tell him that, though.

"Come on." Jim Dear said again, somewhat impatiently. He was getting cold and tired, and his arms must have been aching terribly supporting such a large dog as Tramp.

"Trusty?" Scamp said, bouncing on his toes. "Can you run?"

"Well...I, uh...I been doin' a mighty fine bit o' runnin' tonight, see-"

"Good." Scamp interrupted, and then dashed away down the sidewalk, kicking up gravel and ice as he went. Everyone stood open mouthed, until Jim Dear shouted.

"Scamp!" He cried. Angel took the opportunity to run, with Trusty clomping loudly behind her.

"Angel! Trusty!" Jim's voice was almost a whine now, but already very, very faint. Angel's heart was beating fast. The golden dog knew that she and Scamp would probably be in trouble when they got home, but finding Annette was more important.

When the distraught man's shouts grew too faint to hear, Angel stopped. Scamp was only a little ways in front of her, paws braced on the icy pavement, panting hard. A candle-lit street light flickered overhead in a cold wind that ruffled Angel's fur.

Trusty wheezed to a halt behind Angel. His mouth was open wide and the pupils of his eyes were going in and out. Such a run for the creaky, ancient canine was probably just as bad as making Tramp run on his broken leg.

"Phew! What a rush. Makes me feel like a...wild dog again!" Scamp breathed. He trotted back to Angel, who swung her paw at his big head. The floppy eared grey dog yelped and ducked.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"For taking off like that!" Angel laughed and shook her fur out to fluff it against the wind.

"I reckon I aughta find that trail once more." Trusty said awkwardly. He put his nose to the ground and set to work. Angel could hear the big lanky dog snuffling loudly. She shuffled her paws, which were growing numb with the cold seeping through the concrete sidewalk.

"Are you cold?" Scamp asked curiously.

"Yeah." She answered, not taking her eyes off of Trusty, who was turning in a wide circle with his ears dragging the ground.

"Me too." The grey dog shivered. The only sound for a while were Trusty's attempts to pick up a scent.

"I wonder if Annette is somewhere warm tonight." Scamp said softly. Angel's spirits fell. Her heart ached to find her friend, and stop the damage it was causing to the family.

"She has Mitch, remember?" Angel moved closer to Scamp. His eyes were wide and sad, but he smiled.

"Pops said he found those two snuggling the night away. I bet she is warm."

"That's better." Angel smiled back.

"I got it..I got sumthin." Trusty was mumbling. Angel and Scamp turned at once when they heard the exclamation.

Scamp's ears were perked eagerly forward. His little flag tail was high and hopeful. Angel tilted her head and trailed behind the grey dog, who was on Trusty's heels.

Trusty remained glued to the concrete. He zigged and zagged, back and forth, eyes unfocused. He was determined not to lose the trail again. He mumbled incoherently behind his heavy, drooping jowls.

"Is it Annette? Is she alone now? Who's with her?" Scamp bombarded the old dog with questions that remained unanswered. Angel brushed up alongside her best friend to calm him.

"Scamp..." Angel whispered after a while.

"I know." Scamp said tensely. The path was beginning to look terribly familiar. The clean cobblestone streets of the town had been replaced long ago with wet dirt roads, old, rickety, broken fences, and old houses in need of repair.

Wet snow mixed with dirt from the streets, making an uncomfortable, clumping mess in Angel's fur. In her short time as a housepet, Angel had gotten used to being clean.

The further into the mucky streets the trail led them, the more Angel's fears became a reality. The dogs stopped in exactly the place that Angel suspected they would. The gaping black pipe opened like a dark mouth, ready to swallow the canines.

"There it is. Home sweet home." Scamp said.

Angel scoffed. "Yeah right. More like Hell if you ask me."

Trusty stared hard at the doorway to the junkyard. Angel could see his short fur standing on end. His rickety old legs were shaking.

"It...it smells." He stuttered. "It smells like death."

Angel felt her ears pin themselves against her head. Her heartrate picked up. It was eerily quiet, and obviously empty. She and Scamp glanced at each other, and then on a silent cue, hopped into the black pipe. Neither were one flinch away from danger, especially if a loved one was involved.

Trusty remained frozen with fear outside.

Once inside, Angel understood Trusty's terror, and his claim that he smelled death. The place reeked of dispair, hopelessness, disease, and filth. It was nothing like the place she remembered, even its looks were somehow different.

Less friendly.

"I don't like this." Scamp muttered. "Do you smell that?" Angel did smell it. Underneath every other horrifying scent that permeated the place was a sickly sweet odor that Angel couldn't place a paw on.

Angel and Scamp wandered slightly away from each other, both gazing in different directions. Angel's paws slogged through wet snow and mud, making a horrible squealching sound in the nerve racking silence of the night.

"Angel, come look at this." Scamp's voice echoed throughout the junkyard and its various assortments of garbage and metal. Angel trotted across the open ground in front of the all too familiar junk heap to see what Scamp had to show her.

She smiled faintly when she saw the old baby buggy, a plaything from their days living as street dogs. She remembered the day Scamp had arrived in the Junkyard and someone, though she couldn't remember who, pushed Scamp all the way down the junk hill in it.

"I remember this old thing."

Angel smiled at Scamp, expecting him to reminisce with her. His usually jolly face was marked with a frown that left her instead cocking her head to the side, questioning him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look closer." He said shortly. Angel leaned in close to the buggy and gasped. The inside of the carriage was smeared with dirt and waste, and tiny pawprints littered the mess, turning in all different directions inside.

"Someone was keeping pups here." The golden dog looked at Scamp with wide grey-blue eyes. This was not a place for infants. Even when Angel was living here, the few pregnant or nursing mothers she had seen come and go wouldn't dare have their puppies in such a dangerous place, crowded with canines of all types. Something was definitly wrong.

Scamp hunched his shoulders and lowered his nose to the filthy ground. Angel watched him sniffing frantically, with his big ears falling into his face. He finally, suddenly flung his head back and exclaimed loudly.

"Annette!" He cried.

"Annette?" Angel stepped forward.

"Annette was here." He wagged his tail excitedly for a brief moment, but slowed it to a stop. "You don't think..."

"Those are her pups? No." Angel finished his sentence. "I've talked to your sister a lot lately. She's not stupid." The fluffy dog scoffed. "And she wasn't pregnant either. She wouldn't have been able to hide that."

Scamp screwed up his face.

"Okay, smart alec." He snorted teasingly. "I don't know anything about pregnant dogs. I've never even seen one."

This surprised Angel, but she left it alone.

"Come on." She said instead. "We're getting close."

The two wandered through the junkyard together, side by side. Every once in a while, one or both of them would pick up Annette's scent on the ground, or under something. There was even stale blood in several places. Annette was still bleeding when she arrived at the junkyard.

Many, many other dogs were scented as well, underneath the dank, sickly smells. Scamp and Angel gave up on counting the different scents after a while.

Angel sat down on the muddy ground to rest. She sighed. Scamp sat down beside her and scooted close.

"She's not here." He said. He sounded disappointed. They wouldn't find Annette tonight. They'd only uncovered a much bigger mystery.

"But why was she here in the first place?" Angel questioned.

"This is hopeless!" Scamp barked. He growled and swung his paw back, slapping a dented tin can as hard as his strength would allow. The can sailed across the clearing to land in a tall bin.

The entire bin seemed to jingle like bells at the can's impact. Angel perked her ears. She knew that sound. She'd heard it often, the tinkling of tags on a dog's collar. The pomeranian mix had dreamed of having that sound coming from her own neck when she was living on the streets.

She got lightly to her feet and trotted over to the can. With one swift kick of her hind legs, Angel had toppled it onto its side. It rolled away with a deep clanging sound, and, much to Angel's horror, dozens of dog's collars of all shapes, sizes, and colors spilled from it. Some were chewed through, while others were still fastened tight, as they would be on a dog's neck. And there, shining a bright and beautiful blue, and stained with blood, was Annette's collar. Right in the middle of the pile.


	4. Ch 4 Sunlight

**Back again with another chapter! I'm having a blast writing this story. And again, yay! You guys are still reading! I've been trying to write new chapters as fast as I can. It's kind of hard to get one done right after the other even if I have ideas in my head though, since each chapter takes hours to type out. **

**Now on to the thanks for yet another awesome review. zgmfx1oa, thank you! It really inspires me to see someone gaining a sense of satisfaction from reading my stories, and it makes me want to put it out there faster to share. In response to your question:**

**"I have kinda wanted to ask you how you draw inspiration for writing this story for a while, because the characters personalitys are just so spot on." Well, my inspiration comes very much from referring to the movies. If I'm doubting what Tramp or Trusty or Lady might say, I turn the movie on and watch them being, well, themselves for a while. Once I start typing the story out, ideas just kind of flow. It's like a whole story is already there in my head and I just have to pour it out. Ever since I was a very, very young child, I have loved stories totally involving canines, there just are not enough. Here I am, wanting very much to make more, to turn the LAT world into my own, to give it depth, and meaning, and a multi dimensional personality for every character...**

**Now on to the story! Chapter four is up.**

Collette shut her eyes tight and cringed when she heard the front door open. She was lying underneath Junior's crib in the blue painted nursery, curled into a tight ball. She knew that Jock wouldn't dare disturb her here, for fear of waking the baby.

Great.

She thought. Everyone was home now, probably without Annette, probably sad, suffering, and dispondent. And Jock would tell her mother and father how terribly rude she was to him.

She sighed. Nothing was going right.

"Darling?" She heard Jim's voice. Even in her spite, the man struck up her curiousity. His tone was laced with anxiety and a sense of real urgency. Collette perked her ears and tiptoed from the room, intending to eavesdrop on the stairwell.

"Jim Dear, did you find anything? I've prepared a roast for-" Darling's sentence ended in a gasp. "Oh! Jim!" She breathed. Collette craned her neck at the top of the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

Her heart and stomach dropped together when she saw her father being carefully laid on his favorite pillow under the piano. The old grey dog raised his pitiful, drooping head to give Jim Dear a gentle lick on the hand, as though thanking him.

Jim Dear stood and put an arm around his wife.

"We didn't find Annette. I don't know what's happened to Tramp." He explained. "He just keeled over, Darling."

Darling shot a sympathetic look in Tramp's direction and sprung into action, in a very human-ly way.

"I'll phone the vet." She said, exiting the room with Jim close behind.

"Dad..." Collette forgot her anger and bounded down the stairs to the Tramp. Lady, who was standing worriedly over her mate, swung her head around when Collette spoke.

"Collette." She said vaguely, almost seeming startled to see her daughter here. Collette ignored the odd gesture and raced to her father's side.

"What happened to him?" She demanded. Tramp let his head sink slowly into his pillow. He closed his eyes and grimaced. His brow was tight.

"We didn't find your sister." He said. He spoke in a near whisper, his voice sounded as though it had broken long ago. The grey dog's pitiful state had Collette worried beyond belief. It had to be more than just not finding Annette. Her father was strong. He had always been strong, and until now, Collette thought that he always would be. But here he was, falling apart at the seams, because his daughter was missing.

"Rest." Lady nuzzled the Tramp's cheek and let her long brown ears fall across his face. He looked up at her sorrowfully and then shut his eyes back. Collette's tension eased when she saw how careful and comforting her mother was with Tramp. Lady would care for her father, he would be alright, as long as she was here.

"What happened to Dad, Mom?" Collette repeated again. She looked at her mother, who pulled her face away from Tramp's to see Collette. Her voice was as raspy and broken as Tramp's when she spoke. The legendary street dog wasn't the only one who was aging.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." The beautiful spaniel gestured to her mate. His features were troubled. Collette understood. Whatever had happened, Tramp did not need to relive it so soon.

Collette nodded and hesitantly left her mother to tend to the Tramp. She glanced over her shoulder one last time to see Lady lay down beside her mate and pushed her muzzle under his outstretched, broken arm, wiggling close. Without a sound, she shut her eyes tightly and buried her face into the scruffy fur of his chest. There she started to cry.

Collette felt pain for her parents. They were not coping with Annette's disappearance well. Collette gave a heavy sigh and trotted off in the direction of the spare room.

"There ye are, Lass!"

Collette stopped sharply and turned. She had made it all the way to the door of the room before Jock had found her.

"Yes, Uncle Jock?" She said, trying her best to be patient. She didn't want to bring more trouble to her parents right now. Her heart was pounding fast. She wanted to rest. The old windbag was stopping her.

"Eye, you heard the news? Scamp and Angel! Run off with Trusty. Did yer parents give ye any explanation?" Jock's eyes were wide with curiosity and worry. He leaned forward and tilted his head in a friendly, if nosy kind of way.

Collette shook her head. Her long ears swung dramatically.

"Mom said she would tell me later. Dad came home hurt."

Jock's little pointed ears perked high. His mustached mouth came open in surprise.

"Your father?" He exclaimed. "I right knew that stubborn mule wasn't to be a-hobblin' on that bum leg o' his!" He scurried away without another word, leaving Collette alone and relieved in the hallway.

She pushed the door of the spare room open just enough to squeeze through, then tiptoed quietly over to the brown basket where Danielle lay sleeping peacefully on her back. She gazed down at the sleeping brown dog, who had her paws wrapped around one of her own long ears like a comforting teddy bear.

Collette felt a surge of love for her sister, the youngest of the three girls, by only a few minutes. She eased into the basket next to Danielle and lay down beside her, giving her head a soft lick before she closed her own eyes. She wouldn't let anything happen to Danielle, she swore to herself.

Collette was almost asleep when the door creaked open. Her mother's hushed voice eased her away from the brink. Jock was with her, speaking just as quietly. They had come here for privacy. Collette lay as still as she possibly could, feigning sleep.

"Eye, are the girls asleep?" Jock whispered.

Collette held her breath. Danielle let out a convenient snore as Jock asked his question, making the terrier chuckle.

"I'll be takin' that as a yes, then. Now tell me, Lassie, what went on tonight that's got ye all in such a tizzy?"

Collette's heart began to pound. She perked her ears only slightly, wanting to hear the older dog's conversation as best she could. As angry as Collette was at her sibling, she was just as curious as any as to why her father had come home unable to walk, her mother was in tears, and everyone else had abandoned Jim Dear. What had become of Annette?

"Oh Jock, we're so worried." Lady began. "We tracked her all over the town. She's with other dogs, strays we think."

"Strays!" Jock gasped. "The pretty flower, Annette? With strays! Are ye' sure, Mum?"

A deep pause fell over the room. Collette guessed that Lady was either nodding, or trying not to cry. Possibly both.

"Yes." She finally breathed. "She's been...courting a street dog. Tramp was the one that discovered it."

"Do ye...do ye think she's run away with the boy?" Jock whispered. He sounded as if he could hardly believe his own words. Collette understood the feeling. She'd never thought her sister to be the type to run out on her family either.

"We don't know." Lady's voice cracked again. "Jock...she's alive, and she's with other dogs. But Trusty found blood on her trail."

Collette's world began to spin. She had to bite her tongue to calm her breathing. Collette tasted blood in her own mouth. The metallic taste screamed her sister's name, as she wanted to do herself. Danielle stirred and groaned beside her, but remained asleep. Annette was hurt. Annette had run away with a group of street dogs, and now she was hurt. How could she be so entirely stupid?

"Eye. So she's hurt then."

Yes.

Collette thought.

She is very, very hurt.

"Annette."

Angel and Scamp both whispered the name together. Angel ripped her eyes away from the sight of Annette's bloodstained collar to cast a horrified look at Scamp. He did not return the look. His wide brown eyes were passing over the assortment of dog collars, only to drag back to his sister's moments later.

"What is this?" He choked after a while. "What's happened, Angel?" He shook his head in his confusion and pawed at Annette's collar. Angel's ears twitched when the entire lot tinkled musically.

"It's like a cult." Angel said slowly, trying to piece the puzzle together. "These dogs have gotten into something big..." She trailed off, hoping fervently that her fears were wrong.

"And they've given up their homes and families for it." Scamp finished Angel's sentence. "This is wrong. Something is really wrong." He shook his head again and threw back his head to howl.

"Is anyone here!" He barked, racing off through the Junkyard. Angel knew that it was hopeless. She closed her eyes, counted to five, and scooped Annette's collar into her mouth, then darted after Scamp.

"Show yourself! Please, anyone! Is anyone here?" Scamp continued to howl. The longer Angel followed behind her friend, the sicker she felt. The horrific smell was worse than ever. She could hardly breathe around it. It filled her mouth with a sick, sticky feeling and made her eyes water.

As Scamp rounded the enormous junk heap, it hit her like a brick to the head. It was the smell of rot. Not the kind of rot that sometimes showed up in the morning on the Darling's lawn, the smell of diapers and old cabbage, but the sickening scent of decaying flesh, at its peak. Angel tried not to gag. She concentrated on breathing through her mouth and it made her cough.

"Scamp!" Angel called around the collar in her mouth. She skirted around the mound, repeating Scamp's name, quieter this time. She slowed her run to a light trot when she saw him. He had stopped his barking. The young grey dog was standing stiffly in a seemingly empty space between the wooden fencing of the yard, and the endless pile of trash. His short tail was limp behind him.

"Angel." He murmured. His voice left Angel wishing that she could claw her own ears shut. He struck such a feeling of disperation and longing into her heart that she was nearly overcome with it. The normally happy canine sounded as if he was forever drained of joy, in a single moment. It hurt her badly to hear this hushed horror uttered from Scamp. Her Scamp.

"Scamp?" Angel blinked hard against the intrusive scent of the place as she crept up behind her friend. His fur was brushed high from his neck to his tail. He was mortified.

Angel dropped the collar and met Scamp to stand at his side. His eyes were distant. Angel followed his stricken gaze and wished she hadn't. If her feet hadn't forgotten how to work, she would have gotten as far from the scene as possible.

The source of the smell became clear. The remains of a tiny puppy were strewn across the ground, frozen in the snow. There wasn't much left of the little creature, it was a shell of a dog. It looked as if it had been ravaged by some unspeakable monster. Angel could hardly make out what color its fur had been past its misshapen form.

Angel tried to think back to a more horrifying sight than this, and could think of only one. An image of Scamp being torn apart by Harley played briefly through her head. Even in her unfortunate time as a street dog, she had never encountered such vulgarity, an infant of her own kind torn apart.

"Angel." Scamp whispered her name again. Angel let her eyes rove past what had once been a pup, across the icy, filthy ground, and up the fence, where red streaked paw prints painted the brown wood like a scene from a violent human mural.

"Annette's not coming home, is she?" Angel heard Scamp breathe. She blinked a few tears away that had sprang upon her unnoticed. The golden mixed breed turned to give her friend a grief stricken nuzzle. Her mind was working furiously. Her first conclusion was that Annette was alive. The next was that her life was hanging in the balance. She explained her theory to Scamp as best she could around her tight throat.

"Whoever has Annette isn't killing her." She choked. Scamp,who bowed his head low, flinched hard at the thought. His shoulders were tensed, and he wasn't looking at Angel. She knew that he was listening though.

"They took those collars. They did...that." She and Scamp both raised their eyes to the bloodstreaked wall.

"Annette's okay somewhere, I'm sure of it. But she's in trouble."

Scamp closed his eyes. He was thinking.

"We need to get her collar back to my parents and tell them what's happened."

Angel let out a gusty sigh. She was relieved to see that even in sadness, the usually hotheaded young dog was thinking clearly.

She nudged him with her shoulder, making him look at her.

"Hey. We'll find her. Let's get Trusty and go home. Every second counts."

Scamp nodded his acknowledgement and the two turned to leave. The gey dog stopped after a few steps.

"Wait." Angel turned around, puzzled. She had expected him to want to hurry home as fast as she did. She echoed her own words. Every second counts.

Her heart went out to Scamp when she saw where he was going. He had turned back to the dead pup, and began scratching furiously at the frozen ground beside it. He stopped to meet Angel's eyes. Without a word, she joined him, and the two dogs dug the infant a grave together.

"So, what will our physical assessment be like?"

Mitch was questioning Sunny and Deedro. Annette sat at his side, practically clinging to him for warmth in the frozen night. They were lying beside each other tensely. As Mitch waited for an answer, he licked the grit and blood from the closing wound on the back of Annette's neck. It ached terribly, but Annette quietly let him.

Deedro and the pregnant Pepper were curled together tightly. Pepper's spotted head was resting on Deedro's white paws. Polly's pups had found their way to the expecting mother's side and were sleeping soundly in a warm little pile. Polly hadn't been caring for them well.

Sunny swung his slow head around to the crowd of thugs on the other side of the car before he answered Mitch's question.

"Not hard. They just make sure that you can run, and smell, and see okay. They don't want you getting caught by humans."

"Or failing to bring home dinner." Pepper added without raising her head.

"We've all passed it." Deedro said. His quiet voice was smooth and deep and soft as honey. Annette admired the way that the older dog kept his proud, stern look, even though his hips were poking sharply through his fur, and his pregnant mate was lying beside him in prison.

None of the dogs spoke of Mitch's plan to escape. Even Annette didn't know what he had in store for them. It wasn't safe to talk here, in this smelly, crowded railcar. She had gathered only that he wanted to gain Azriel's trust, as wicked old Stella had done.

"Bragging much, Deedro?" Annette's muscles tightened. She, Mitch, and the other dogs started and turned to respond to the smooth voice. It was one of the Shepherd twins, William. He hopped over an unconsious Bentley and nearly fell on his long nose. His brother lurched along behind him clumsily as they crossed the floor. There wasn't much dramatic intimidation walking on a moving train.

Deedro's small ears were pinned flat to his head. Sunny crouched low and backed his way to Deedro's side, where he hid with his head on his paws.

"Just letting the newcomers know how things run. We want these two to work for Azriel, now don't we?" He said softly. His voice was calm and carried no trace of fear, but Annette guessed that his heart was pounding like a drum underneath his white furred chest.

Bill ducked his head and cocked his half flopped, adolescent ears forward. They made the Shepherds look younger and slightly less menacing.

"Father told us to do that." He gruffed.

William glanced at his brother and spoke next.

"Wouldn't want to get us in trouble, would you?"

Annette thought for a moment that she did, simply out of spite, but backed up and changed her mind in an instant. She didn't want to see those two huddled with the rest of the prisoners. Or worse, they could be gravely injured as Bentley was. She glared at Bill. Even he, who had ravaged the her neck to the point of scarring, didn't deserve that.

Bill squinted at Annette and tilted his head, but let the conversation go on without him. Annette broke the glare and looked at her paws.

"Well then." Mitch sighed impatiently. "You tell us what we're to do, Will."

William rolled his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, then closed it back and wrinkled his nose. The smell of molding waste was probably hurting his nose as badly as Annette's.

"Ima be glad to get off this train." He muttered under his breath, more to himself than anything. His wish would come true sooner than anyone would have ever expected.

"First things first-" The big dog began. He was cut short by a haunting howl. Annette shrunk into Mitch when she heard it, but was unable to stop herself from trying to find its source. Even the grieving Polly raised her head to stare dully at the door of the car, where the sound was rising. It resonated deeper than anything Annette had ever heard.

The sound reverberated around the car, sinking into Annette's very soul, it seemed. She was filled with it, the sound of the howl went on and on, giving the mixed breed a vast array of different emotions. Deep, deep sadness. Fear, the kind that grips you in a dream where you can't move or scream or call for help. She felt cold, because the sound was so entirely sure of itself, that it seemed as though it would never leave her once she'd heard it. It was the bay of a Bloodhound.

It was Samuel. His head was thrown high, pointed at the rusting, steel ceiling of the car. His eyes were closed gently. He looked like he was performing a ballad for an audience rapt to hear him. Instead, many of the canines were staring at him with looks of horror on their faces. If they were to ever attempt an escape, this was the voice that would follow them to the ends of the earth. Azriel was sitting in front of the old Bloodhound. His blue eyes were sparkling like a human child on Christmas. He was enjoying the sound.

Annette could feel the train slowing. The heavy lurching was getting lighter and lighter. As was the howl. When Samuel had finally trailed into silence, Azriel made his announcement.

"Attention! Children, this will be our last stop. I would like to be prepared when we leave our short home behind us." He sprang lightly to his paws, a feat that never ceased to amaze Annette. The dog looked far to old to be leaping around like a pup. Harley crept from the darkness like Azriel's pale shadow, flanking him. His dark eyes swept slowly around the room until he stopped them on his master, awaiting his own orders if anyone fell out of line.

Annette's heart flickered warmly. Mitch placed a paw on hers, quietly sharing her excitement. She forced her tail to remain still. They would be leaving this smelly place! She tried to remember what fresh air smelled like and couldn't. In just a few short days, the outside world, real sunlight, warmth, food, clean air, it had all been lost to her. She wondered if she was the only one.

"Remember your pairs. I would like to see them, hurry now. Be quick. Our new home awaits us! Unity is upon our family." Family. This dog didn't know the meaning of the word, Annette was thinking. Only Azriel could make her hate the word.

"Well?" Azriel barked sharply.

"You heard Father!" One of the Followers, Scoomp, snapped after a short, stunned silence. "Get a move on! Pair up, get going."

Everyone sprang into action. Annette could feel the anticipation and tension in the air as orders were barked and growled, and dogs were shoved around under everyone's feet.

"Pair up, come on you mope, bust a move." Annette heard Bill growling. His tail was wagging stiffly. He wanted off of this train as much as anyone.

Annette was shoved by a big golden paw and nearly lost her footing. It was Mona, shoving her away from Mitch. She cast a terrified look at her and he only grinned. The toothy smile was gone in a flash, and he was off, weaving in between legs and around furry sides in the chaos.

While Mona slid Annette across the floor in one rough move, aiming for Bill, Annette tried to figure out what the terrier was up to. She peered under a pair of long legs and saw him guiding dogs into place, asking them quickly who they belonged with. He was helping organize.

Everything clicked for Annette.

"Hey! You, where are you going?" Bill barked as Annette ducked under his belly.

"Helping!" She called brazenly over her shoulder. She was nervously aware of Azriel's eyes following her.

The spaniel mix cast a quick look around the mass of dogs and found Polly's pups, huddled together in a sleepy, frightened pile where Pepper had been pushed away from them. They were on the verge of being stepped on by a narrow brown dog with tall ears who was trying not to fall. He had tripped over Boomer, who was cringing into the ground while Brian snarled at him for not moving fast enough.

Annette darted in to push the pups away from the danger, shoving and rolling the squeaking bundles of fur until they were safe from the brown dog's unsteady paws.

She grabbed one of the pups, the little black female, and carried it to Pepper as fast as she could. Pepper was dancing lightly in place, as wild eyed and jumpy as ever. She hadn't found her match yet and it was making her nervous.

Annette skidded to a stop in front of her and dropped the black pup. Pepper calmed long enough for Annette to request her help.

"Will you take her?" She said urgently. Pepper nodded and swept the puppy off to safety with one gentle paw.

"Go on. Get the others."

Annette gave the speckled dog a grateful look and then raced back to the remaining four pups. She shoved one of the two brown and white pups under Boomer's nearby muzzle, making him blink. Though startled, the timid dog understood. He nudged the younger dog under his chest and Annette snatched its twin up and ran with it.

She nearly crashed into Mitch, who stopped only briefly to look at her. She decided that he was not a candidate for watching pups at the time. He needed to be able to move around freely if he was to help organize this mess. She and Mitch parted ways and continued their endevours alone.

Azriel was still watching. He was straight faced and solemn, and Annette prayed that no one would recieve punishment for these actions.

"I'll take him."

Annette whipped around to see Deedro, who was standing beside Mona. Mona was cursing and snarling at Polly, who had found the remaining grey pup alone and crying, and was hovering over her quietly.

"I'll take him, Annette." Deedro repeated.

Annette dropped the terrified infant for Deedro to pick up. He took hold of the tiny pup's scruff in his enormous jaws, and Annette knew that it was safe.

She was jolted out of her short reverie by another of Mona's foul barks, directed at Polly.

"Find. Your. Partner." She was snapping, pausing impatiently on every word. Polly simply stared at the golden dog in a kind of detatched confusion.

Annette jumped to her rescue.

"I'll take her there." She, in yet another surprisingly bold move, interrupted Mona's cursing to push Polly's brown furred shoulder towards Scoomp. The brindle dog raised an eyebrow when he spotted Annette, Polly, and the grey puppy headed in his direction.

"Polly." He said shortly, glancing at Annette.

"She's all yours." Annette nearly choked on her own words. They sounded foul coming from her mouth, as if she was handing the two dogs over to their death. Scoomp hated Polly enough to nearly make it true.

Scoomp gave Annette a short huff, which she took as a sign to get out of the way. She ducked her head and backed up, retreating to Bill, who snickered.

"Tail kisser." He growled. He didn't sound entirely unfriendly. Annette perked her ears and turned to see the german shepherd smirking with amusement. He wiped the small smile quickly away.

"Quit staring." He snapped, looking at his brother. William rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shut up, Bill." He said, even though is brother had not uttered a word to him. It was simply premonition, Annette guessed.

"So, pretty girl, where's your boyfriend?" William said to Annette. It suddenly hit her that the terrier did not have a match, and Bentley was still lying in the floor like a discarded heap of grey rags.

"He is so dead." Bill whispered a second later, while Annette's eyes darted around the car to find Mitch.

"Oh man." William echoed.

Mitch was standing beside Bentley in the middle of the now entirely quiet railcar. Everyone had been shoved, cursed at, and tripped over until they had found their assigned partner. They had all realized at once that Mitch, who had helped many of them reach their places without injury, had no partner to retreat to. Even Azriel's own dogs were silent, save an odd snicker here and there, mostly from Stella, who didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation.

The brown and white terrier mix stared down at Bentley, who never opened his heavy eyelids.

"Mitch." Azriel's fluid voice rang out dangerously.

"Yes, Father." Mitch muttered. He lowered his head under the long stares that he was recieving from Azriel and Harley. Neither seemed to harbour the need to blink as often as any other canine.

"You are...without assistance." The mottled dog droned.

Harley stared.

"Yes."

"Your match has been punished."

"I am aware, yes."

Annette's heart was in her throat. She decided then that if anything was to happen to Mitch, if he was to be harmed, she would leap in to help him. Somehow. She tried to remember every violent fighting move she had seen this past week.

"Harley."

Before Annette had the slightest opportunity to move to Mitch's rescue, both William and Bill were on her, pinning her to the ground. Hardly a sound was made. A heavy paw on her throat prevented Annette from so much as breathing properly. She struggled, though she was flattened to tightly to really move. She wanted to shout Mitch's name, to tell him to run, fight, do something, anything to defend himself as Harley ghosted towards him.

Mitch's muzzle was lowered to the ground. Annette could see him shivering. The train lurched to a final, harsh stop, making those standing scramble for a foothold.

Annette felt the Shepherd twins' paws sinking deeper into her skin, nearly breaking it as they tried not to fall. She whined and blinked. Her eyes were blurry. She was helpless.

Harley, however, did not ravage Mitch as Annette had expected. Instead, the massive white dog bent quietly and fastened his teeth into Bentley's filthy, urine soaked scruff.

He lifted his large head and with it, the unconsious grey dog, as if he was nothing more than a paper doll.

"Mitch, child of mine." Mitch opened his eyes to answer Azriel.

"Yes, my father?" He whispered, shaken by his brush with death.

"I will pair with you." Annette heard a collective sigh of relief around the car. Mitch was not going to be punished today.

Suddenly, the door of the car began to shriek. It was pulled wide, letting in the most violent, beautiful sunlight Annette had ever seen. It hurt her eyes, she wished that she could rub them with her paws, which were still pinned under the twins. She hadn't seen more than a sliver of sunlight in so long..Annette felt like crying with joy. The joy was overshadowed though, with wonder as to why the door had flung open.

The crushing weight of the shepherds left Annette. She rolled over in the following quiet moment to see everyone staring at a pair of greasy men in dirty clothes, who were staring back with equally shocked expressions on their dark faces.

"What...the..." One of the men stuttered.

"Get outa here!" The other said, flinging his arms up to wave the dogs away.

"Get outa here, 'afore I call the cops on you loafers!"

There was a heavy scuffling sound as everyone obliged. Dogs leaped from the car like a furry, wiggling, barking wave that sent the two railmen stumbling backwards.

"Oh gosh!" The one with the waving arms threw those arms over his head. Azriel was the last to leap from the car, snarling viciously at the filthy men. He pushed one onto his rump and hopped nimbly over him. Annette was running as fast as she could between Bill and William. Every once in a while someone behind her would give her a swift kick in the rump.

She was terrified. She was cold, plunging through shallow snowdrifts as quickly as her legs would allow. She was still blinded by sunlight, to the point that her vision was covered with black spots.

But, even though she was still a prisoner, locked between a pair of dogs twice her size, Annette felt free.


	5. Ch 5 Lost

Annette closed her eyes and flew. Or at least, that's what it felt like. She could hear the many, many dozens of pounding paws around her, excited and eager to stretch and run. She breathed crisp, snowy air and relished the weak, but bright sunshine on her dirty fur.

The two men had not given chase. They were terrified. Annette knew that this was what Azriel was looking for in his strides towards 'unity.' He wanted to strike fear into every heart that laid eyes on his fearsome pack of dogs.

The dogs pounded and pushed their way through the rail yard, over and under tracks and trains and the startled, screaming feet of many a man, young and old. They left the gravelly yard and crossed streets vacant of carriage or car and pastures of huge,smelly black and white animals that Annette did not know the name of. The animals watched the canines pass with sleepy, wet eyes and twitching, runny noses, as though they saw this sort of thing every day.

They were approaching real human structures now. Spattered about the landscape beyond the pastures were squat, tiny houses arranged in little rows. Down the hill the dogs went towards civilization, throwing up flurries of ice and dirt under their paws.

In the chaos, Annette felt a warm, familiar something brush against her. She opened her eyes, which had only been closed for a moment, to see Mitch. The terrier mix had escaped Azriel's side when the group had pooled out of the traincar.

He had found his way to Annette's side, and was grinning wildly at her as they ran. Annette almost laughed with joy. She found herself grinning back, but lost focus seconds later when that heavy paw thumped into her rear again, making her duck and roll. She caught herself and kept the pace.

Mitch's smile faded. He and Annette both remembered where they were together. As wonderful as it felt to run side by side together, they were still slaves, imprisoned far from home.

"Stop! Stop!"

Everyone skidded to a clumsy stop at the sound of Azriel's bark. Mitch caught Annette in his paws before she ran into the grey and white wolf-dog in front of her. She gave him a thankful look as he let her go. William muttered his disgust under his breath, until his brother nudged him, willing him to turn his attention to Azriel.

"Hello! Hello, children, I am glad to have you here today."

Annette bitterly thought that she would have liked a choice in the matter.

Everyone watched Azriel with their usual expressions, a blur of confusion and astonishment at the mottled dogs cheerful, twisted demeanor.

"You may wonder now! Yes!" Azriel went on, beginning a speech. "Is this the end of our journey? No! But, my children, your father Azriel has planned long many days to have you here. You see, this is Father's home! Is it not lovely?" Azriel beamed at the dogs, and then at the icy pastures around him. So this was where the crazy dog had come from.

Annette took a glance at the dogs surrounding her. Mitch was standing tall at her side. She noted that he was already much thinner than he had been when she had met him. She could count the ribs under his coat.

Pepper and Deedro stood close together behind the wolf-dog, each still grasping Polly's precious children in their jaws. Their heads were drooping, and they were breathing hard, but they were strong.

Polly had dropped her pup and was sitting beside Scoop. He hadn't let her out of his sight in the run, as many of the others had. She bore a fresh gash on her shoulder. Scoomp was standing at her side with his brindled chest puffed proudly. He had kept formation.

Brian was creeping along the outskirts of the crowd, searching for Boomer. The little beagle was hiding between two bigger dogs, Mona and another female who's name Annette couldn't remember. They hadn't noticed the exhausted dog lying between them yet.

Harley had dropped Bentley at his feet and was standing over him quietly, watching his master. If an expressionless dog could be rapt, Harley was. He listened with ears perked high.

Annette focused on Azriel once more as he went on.

"I came, searching for fresh, young, healthy canines such as yourselves to respond, respond to the call of unity. Together, here, in old Azriel's home, we will become strong! Many days I journeyed to find you, many days I laboured away to bring you all here..." Azriel trailed off in a small smile. His eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Come now, come to see the home your father has prepared for you. Hurry! Quick, quick!" Azriel chirped. Annette could feel the exhausted tensions of the group, prisoner and not, as they heaved themselves away from their short rest in the cold pasture to follow the lightfooted, bloodthirsty dog.

To disobey would be disasterous.

Azriel led them through the remainder of the open pasture and under a wiry fence. For a small, scary moment Annette felt the barbs catch on her dirty coat, and she thought that she would be stuck. With a desperate yank, she freed herself of the fencing and a clump of her own fur.

They reached the houses without a sound. Annette found herself leaning on Mitch as the group padded on. For once, there was no heirarchy, no social structure between the dogs. They plodded together, heads were bowed equally. Tongues lolled out of mouths one and the same.

The sun was low in the sky as the group swerved around well spaced houses and through empty yards. Annette saw a small white dog push his way through a door, only to retreat instantly in utter terror at the sight of the bedraggled canines.

Azriel led them out of the tiny neighborhood, much to Annette's relief. She did not want to be caught here, stared at in sympathy and fear by those who lived in comfortable homes. Annette felt a deep sadness in her heart. Was this what it felt like to be a stray?

Deeper and deeper into the thickened parts of a strong town they went, the neighborhoods were far behind them now. Mitch was leaning back on Annette now. The two dogs craned their necks to see the towering structures that loomed overhead on either side of the wide street they were traveling beside.

Annette had never seen such a town before. It was more than a town, she percieved. Someone must have worked very hard on this. Annette felt a gentle nudge. It was Mitch, sniffing the back of her scabby neck.

"How're you holding up?" He whispered.

"I'm okay." She said, and realized that she meant it. Annette missed her family terribly. Her feet ached, and her neck would be forever scarred. But here she was, truthfully telling Mitch that she was okay.

She gave the terrier a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay."

Angel, Scamp, and Trusty arrived home minutes before dawn split the black sky's horizon.

Their return had been hindered by Trusty's ancient bones, which needed more than one long rest. Angel herself felt as though her mud stained feet were going to fall off. She and her companions dragged themselves up the porch steps and into the little door built for the dogs.

The kitchen was warm, oh, so warm...Angel basked in it. It felt like heaven after the long night behind her. The three dogs stood relishing the blanket of comfort they had found themselves wrapped in.

"Mm...someone's been cooking." She heard Scamp mumble. It was true. The warmth of the room carried with it the smell of roasted meat, tangy and mouth-watering. It was lovely.

Angel floated back down to reality as quickly as her tired mind would allow. She nudged Scamp with a shoulder.

"Food later, Bud. We need to tell your parents what we found. Now." She was stern in her last words. Scamp was as exhausted as she was, and hungry too. His stomach rumbled pitifully, but he wore a look of strength and understanding. Annette was more important at the moment.

"You two young'uns, carry on." Trusty crashed to the floor with a groan of relief. He sprawled across the tile and laid his big head down on his paws. "I am mighty worried about lil' Annette." He sighed. "But an old dog's gotta rest his paws, they do ache a whole heck of a lot."

"You can stay there, Trusty. We don't care." Scamp told the bloodhound. Trusty's eyes were already closed. Scamp motioned for Angel to follow, and the two tiptoed from the room to find Lady and Tramp.

It wasn't a long search, Angel thought as they left the kitchen. In reality, there was no searching needed.

The Tramp was quite the sight to see. He was lying on his side in the middle of the front room, with his mate loyally watching over him. His splinted leg no longer held just a splint. It was holding a heavy casting together up to the elbow. The casting was wrapped in thick, white gauze bandages. The leg was elevated on a few pillows.

Jock was curled into a tight ball, lying back to back with Tramp. He had come a long way from the spiteful little terrier he had once been on Tramp's behalf.

Angel heard Scamp give a soft woof beside her. Lady raised her head at the sound and blinked sleepily.

"Scamp, Angel!" She whispered. She and Tramp were both awake now. Jock slept peacefully on.

"You're back." Tramp yawned. He shifted slightly but kept his leg on the pillows. "Doc says I gotta keep this thing still." He explained. He sounded like he was feeling better, Angel thought.

She and Scamp trotted over to meet the older dogs.

"We have something very important to tell you." Angel began.

"It's crazy! And sick." Scamp interrupted. Angel shot him a glare when Tramp and Lady perked their ears hopefully. She'd hoped to break the news to them gently.

"Hey, Tenderfoot." She said, adressing Scamp.

"Yeah, Angel?"

Angel glared harder. Scamp clamped his mouth shut and lowered his brown eyes.

"You can do the talking." He said sheepishly.

Tramp was getting impatient.

"Well, did you find anything out?" He broke in. Angel and Scamp flinched together and turned to see him. His eyes were alight with curiousity and worry.

"Yes. We did." Angel said, forcing herself to speak in a level tone, and began to relay the night's events. When she had finished, she looked at Lady and Tramp for the first time since beginning her tale. Lady's once sparkling eyes were empty. She stared ahead as though she was still absentmindedly listening to the story. Tramp was stone faced, jaws clenched tightly. Angel could practically hear his teeth grinding away in his mouth.

"So she's okay." Tramp concluded hopefully. "She's alive. They won't hurt her, they want something from her. She's okay."

Lady rested her paw gently on Tramp's bandaged leg. He turned to her.

"Our daughter is going to be okay." He said. To Angel it seemed that he was trying to convince himself.

"We'll search for her again tomorrow." Lady told him. Her voice was bleak.

"No. She'll come home on her own." Tramp said firmly. "No more searching. No more looking for Annette."

"What?" Angel barked. Jock stirred at Tramp's side but never woke.

"Dad, are you serious?" Scamp, who had been sitting beside Angel, jumped to his feet. Angel understood the desperation in his voice. It was rising inside of her own self as well.

"We need to find her." Angel said, trying to remain calm. "She may be alive, but that doesn't mean she can get home."

Tramp's stony face twisted into a terrible snarl.

"No! She's okay and she'll be home whenever she's ready." He snapped.

"Tramp, listen to them." Lady tried to reason. The grey dog turned his head to bare his teeth at his mate. When Lady shrank away in shock, his anger melted. Tramp let his eyes drift shut.

"You kids need to go to bed." He whispered. "Annette will come home, we don't need to look for her."

"But, Dad..." Scamp took a step forward, protesting.

"No buts. Scamp, go to bed." Tramp said sternly. Scamp quieted and hung his head.

"Come on, Angel." He said.

"Go on." Tramp urged. "Go get some rest, kids." Angel knew that though his harsh tone had softened, he meant it. As the old dog shifted back to his side to rest, Angel and Scamp turned to make their leave with heavy hearts.

When the pair entered the spare room, they paused. Angel could hear Danielle and Collette's steady breathing, telling her that they were sound asleep. She let her gaze pass around the room, stopping on the nest of blankets that served as her bed.

"Angel..."

Scamp was turned in the opposite direction with his shoulders hunched when Angel turned to answer his quiet call.

"I don't wanna sleep alone tonight." He lifted his eyes to meet Angel's. The look he held made her abandon all hope of cheering him up with a joke. He needed more than a tease right now. He needed a friend.

"You don't have to." Angel pressed her forehead to his scruffy shoulder and sighed. She stayed there for a while, quietly comforting Scamp.

Eventually he pulled away, and Angel followed him to the wooden bed that was his own. The two settled down beside each other, each in their own thoughts.

Angel was plagued with questions. She couldn't help but retrace the shocking night in her head over and over again.

"What are you thinking?" Scamp finally asked.

"Right now?" She gave a bitter laugh. "Thinking about Tramp. He's just...giving up. I never thought..." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she listened to the quiet sound of Scamp's breathing in the poorly lit room as he contemplated the issue.

"He's scared." The young dog finally managed. "He's scared of what he'll find."

Angel understood now. Tramp was afraid that it was too late for Annette. He was terrified to think that he might find his daughter in the worst manner possible, that he would bring her home, only to put her to rest.

Angel pushed her head under Scamp's chin and let him rest on her. She felt his sigh tickle the fur on her tall ears.

"He's better off not knowing." She whispered.

"I don't want to know either, Angel." Scamp replied much later, when Angel had begun to think that he was asleep. The childish innocence that Angel had fallen so in love with was gone from his voice. Only a thick tone of grief clung to him now.

"I know, Tenderfoot." Angel said. She could feel one of Scamp's tears, possibly the only one that he would fail to hold, trickling over her head and across her own eye. It pooled there and ran down her golden cheek as if it was her own. "I know."


	6. Ch 6 Trust

"Collette."

Collette was rattled from sleep by a pair of paws shaking her shoulders.

"Collette! Wake up!"

Hot breath on her ear.

"Huh? Wha...?" Collette peeled her sticky eyes open. Danielle was standing over her. The slightly younger dog was still ruffled by sleep, but she was wide awake.

"Wake up!" She commanded again.

"I'm awake. What's wrong?" Collette gave a squeaky yawn. Danielle pawed at her sister's ear, making her snap impatiently.

"I'm awake, Danielle!"

"Oh, good." Danielle said. She stared at Collette for a few moments longer before Collette broke the awkward silence.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"Oh!" Danielle stood quickly. "Look." She stretched out a paw in a dramatic point and peered from the basket. Collette followed her gaze.

The room was lit well now by midday sunlight, which filtered through a small window on the far wall. Collette realized then that she had slept half of the day away. However, the window was not Danielle's focus.

It was Scamp, lying comfortably in his bed with a soft blue blanket draped lightly across his waist. His hind legs were kicked over the end of the bed, which he was quickly growing out of. He was resting on his side, and his big paws were wrapped around a bundle of golden fur. They must have arrived home late in the night.

"Isn't it sweet!" Danielle giggled. Collette tilted her head. The two dogs faces were relaxed in sleep. They looked utterly at peace.

"I suppose it is." She said, turning away from the scene. It seemed private in a way, too private for an outsider to watch.

"Mom and Dad are really sad." Danielle sighed. Collette perked her ears. Angel and Scamp had come home. She wondered if they had any news about Annette.

"Did they say anything?" She asked Danielle, then shook her head and hopped from the basket to find out for herself. Danielle's expression was blank. The question had taken her off guard, as Collette had realized the moment she asked it.

Collette was halfway out the door before her sister even registered the fact.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The deeper voiced dog called, scrambling from the basket. It tipped under her weight and landed on top of her. She was trapped by the surprise.

"Uh, whoa!"

Collette sighed and patiently turned around to help her sister. Scamp and Angel were mumbling and shifting faintly. The noise was waking them. Collette ignored them, sparing the two the embarrassment of being noticed.

"Collette?" Danielle's muffled voice rang out under the overturned basket. In one jumpy movement after another, it started to slide.

"I'm coming, sister." Collette woofed. She heard Danielle sigh.

"I'm always getting stuck in something!"

"And I'm always here to get you out." Collette soothed as she nosed the basket off of the frustrated dog. Danielle's brow was furrowed and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Scamp was awake now. Collette could see him sitting up in the corner of her eye. He looked tired. He was watching Collette as she helped Danielle pull a blanket off of her back that had caught her in the tumble.

"Attack of the doggie beds?" Scamp muttered in a groggy voice. He rubbed his eyes with one paw and then sat it atop Angel's head. She groaned and brushed him off.

"Be nice, Scamp." Collette said, a bit too sharply. Scamp was taken aback. Even Danielle gave her sister a curious look.

"I was kidding!" He protested.

"Sure you were." Collette grumbled. She tugged the blanket from Danielle's back, making her sister's fur stand straight with static.

Danielle giggled.

"Hey, look at me now." She said. "I'm a porkeeyewpine."

"That's really funny, Danielle." Scamp said. He wasn't laughing though. He was watching Collette curiously. Collette returned the look. His eyes were bloodshot and dull. He looked as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"What?" Collette challenged.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Scamp repied. His big ears were folded flat to his head, giving away his frustration. Angel's eyes were open now, and she was watching the siblings' exchange with startled interest.

Collette could feel that familiar anger rising inside. The fur along her spine had risen, tall and hostile. She shook her head and felt her ears swing.

"You are pushing it, Brother." She snapped.

"Pushing what?" Scamp retorted. "What's wrong with you? You've been horrible to everyone!" He stood. "What's up with you, Collette?" Danielle was looking back and forth between her sister and brother with an open mouth. The sudden arguement had confused her greatly. Collette could see it in her face.

Collette growled. She gnashed her teeth together. And then, finally, she exploded.

"Everything!" She shouted. "Everything has 'gotten into me'. You, Scamp, you leaving and coming back, and everything would have been good, except that you brought her-" Collette gestured to Angel, who blinked her wide blue eyes quickly. "And you two put those stupid ideas into Annette's head to run off into the wild!"

Danielle took a few startled steps backwards and Scamp recoiled as if he had been burned.

"W-what?" He stuttered. It seemed all that he could manage. He and Angel looked at each other in shock.

"You heard me, Scamp." Collette knew that she should stop, but she was too angry. The past few days' foul mood came flooding from her mouth in an unstoppable torrent that left everyone speechless. "I am sick of you and Angel, and Jock, always telling me what to do, and everyone pining over Annette-"

"Shut up." Scamp barked. He was standing stiff legged now. His tail was high and his head was lowered in a fighting stance. Collette realized suddenly that her brother had grown. His fury scared her. She clipped her jaws together tightly.

"Shut up, Collette." He snapped again, even though she was quiet now. Danielle was gone. Collette hadn't seen her go. Angel was watching Collette. She looked sad, and hurt. Scamp went on. "You will never bad-mouth Angel. Or Annette." He curled his lip. "We're just as upset as you that she's missing, but-"

Collette couldn't hold her tongue at this. "I wish everyone would just. Stop. Saying that!" She was practically screaming now. Her throat was already raw. "Why? Why would I be upset that Annette is gone? It's her fault!"

"No!" Scamp answered. He was furious now. His muzzle was wrinkled into a truly fearsome snarl. Collette had struck a nerve, and she knew it. But so had he. "It's not her fault."

"Why?" Collette repeated. "Why, Scamp? Why is it not her fault?"

"Because she's dead!" Scamp exploded. Angel closed her eyes and looked away from the angry grey dog. Collette felt her anger falter. Her heart skipped one beat, then two, then stuttered painfully and restarted, pumping faster than ever.

What? She thought. She was at a loss for words. She tried to speak, but was unable to utter a sound.

"She's dead, Collette." Scamp's snarl was gone. His fur flattened, but he dropped his head even further, looking very much like his broken father now. "What else is there to believe? Even Dad has stopped searching for her. It's not her fault that she's gone."

Collette's vision blurred. She shook her head hard. Her fury faded and shrunk, and then flared again in disbelief. "You're lying." She gasped tearfully.

Scamp said nothing. He didn't even look at his sister. Collette wasn't prepared for the horrifying grief that struck her down. She couldn't face Scamp anymore, or Angel, who was stone still, aside from an occasional tear.

Collette bolted. She ran from the room, slowing only to push the heavy door open. She avoided the front room, knowing that her parents would probably be there. The mixed breed took a detour to the kitchen, down the hallway and under the decorative archway that marked the place. She leaped through the dog door with ease and tore across the front yard, throwing snow into the air behind her.

Collette left the yard in tears. She swerved around the front gate and ran without stopping until she reached the hedge that marked the boundary of the neighborhood.

She squeezed under the well manicured bushes and collapsed in tears. Annette couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. All of Collette's anger and frustration had evaporated. In its wake was that familiar burning guilt, eating her from the inside out. What had Scamp found last night that had him so sure that Annette was never coming home?

Collette lay under the hedge for the longest time, sobbing quietly. She cried until her eyes ached and the tears stopped coming, leaving only dry heaves and hiccups to be had.

Finally, when Collette felt that she could cry no more, she lifted her head to the heavens, and saw that the afternoon sun had long passed overhead. A few late clouds drifted through the blue sky, giving the impression that the world had no cares.

Collette closed her eyes and called Annette's name softly to the blue beyond.

"Annette." She squeaked. "Annette!" Louder, choking back an unexpected sob. She brought her voice back down to a tiny whisper. "I am sorry, Sister. I am so sorry."

Annette's muscles seemed to stiffen as she walked. Not the kind that made you stronger, but the horrible aching kind that made you want to scream with every move you attempted. She was on the verge of collapse. The only thing that kept her going was Mitch. She had told him that everything was okay, she had to keep that promise to him.

The dogs evaded detection by swerving between alleyways and under drainage pipes, among other places that Annette thought she'd never have even known existed.

Everyone was dragging. Annette could hear their feet scraping cold concrete. This, and the crying of cold, hungry puppies permeated the early night. She shot a look at Mitch, close beside her. His eyes were glazed, and he was breathing hard, but he pushed stubbornly on. Annette found hope in these stolen glances, and Mitch's strength.

After what seemed like countless hours, though, judging by the sky it was only a few minutes more, Azriel turned his bedraggled group around a red brick wall, a corner of a huge structure that seemed as wide as it was tall.

On the other side was a building that had more windows than Annette could count. Most of them were covered by boards. It was here that Azriel stopped, in this alley, in front of this dark tower.

He turned to face the pack of dogs, wearing his usual enthralled grin. His tail was wagging stiffly, giving away his real hostility. No friendly dog's tail moved like that.

Harley, who had been standing beside his master, broke ranks for once. He craned his neck to look at the building from top to bottom, blinked slowly, and left Azriel's side, dragging Bentley along with him. The big white dog disappeared through an empty doorway and was gone, leaving a trail of disturbed soil from Bentley's broken body.

"Here we are." Azriel said. He chuckled. "Harley is as eager to be home as I know many of you are by now!" This dog couldn't have been more right, but Annette knew better than to voice this.

"This is old Azriel's great kingdom, and you, my beloveds, are free to explore its interior." He beamed proudly. A few of the dogs, including Annette, turned their heads to look at the dilapidated building. It wasn't much of a sight.

"You are free to explore." Azriel said again, quickly losing patience. There was a thick fog of confusion before the realization clicked. Azriel was ordering everyone to go inside.

His Followers were once again his Followers, and the prisoners were returned to their lowly positions. The unspoken truth was established as Mona and Brian began barking commands and curses. The rest of the dogs followed suit, and Annette found herself shoved away from Mitch once again in the scramble.

Annette felt a sharp nose poking her shoulder. It was Bill. He was trying to get her attention, for once without hurting or snapping at her first.

"Hurry up." He grumbled. Annette was beginning to realize that the growl in his voice was simply that. It was a part of him. She followed willingly, not wanting to be left behind.

The dogs bunched together through the doorway and spread out quickly, as many of them were keen to snap at each other was already there, lying in the middle of the dusty floor. He was awake. Enormous pawprints marked the way that Harley had come and gone. Azriel entered behind the group and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Everyone's eyes landed on the mottled dog. Annette was sick of him and his fake smile.

"Welcome home!" He called. "Welcome, everyone, to your new home. I do not wish to keep you all, I understand that you must be tired."

A few of the dogs sat down, as if they had been finally given permission to rest. Azriel continued.

"Ah...I see, I am correct. Father always knows. Now, now now! To business." He paced the floor. "William? Bill?" He searched the crowd for the twin Shepherds. They stepped forward in unison and bowed. Azriel smiled at them admiringly.

"See to it that everyone is...well."

"Yes, Father." William practically sighed.

"Yes, Father." Bill repeated.

"Mona." Azriel called upon the golden dog next. Annette, who was free of her partner now, eased her way through the crowd to find Mitch. When she found him, she sat down. It was almost painful. She and Mitch watched together as Mona answered the call.

"Stella." This one surprised Annette. Stella came forth, head held high to stand side by side with Mona. The grey dog's muscles were tensed eagerly. She practically shook with excitement.

"Kindly watch over the door for your father." Azriel told them. They bowed in the same sickening fashion as the Shepherds.

"Yes, Father." They said together. The two females trotted to the open doorway together. Annette felt no desire to watch them past that point. She was for once interested in Azriel. Mitch was watching as well. She could feel the curiousity radiating from his fur.

"Bentley." There was a muffled intake of breath as everyone in the crowd tried to hold their composure. Annette and Mitch shared a wide eyed look. Did he say Bentley?

"Yeh, Dungheap?" A croaking voice called. Heads turned to the floor where Bentley lay. He was trying to right himself. His hind legs were thrown behind him roughly. His forelegs wobbled with the effort he was forcing on them. When he had straightened himself, Annette could see that everything below his chest was dead. "Ready to kill me now?" He spat hatefully.

"Oh, no, not yet." Azriel said. His voice was sour. Bentley raised one heavy paw and thumped it down, a single step. He dragged his body forward, shaking hard.

"Whatcha want from me, then? I'm half dead, just finish yer' job." Annette prayed that his wish would not be granted. She had come to care for the disabled dog, and the way he spoke out to Azriel.

"Take Samuel and make a marking table." Azriel said. His voice was short. He didn't like the muscular grey dog. Not one bit. He tossed his head towards Samuel to emphasize the point. Every dog in the crowd seemed to be holding their breath.

"Yeh? And what if I don't? Will ye kill me then?" Bentley challenged bitterly. He collapsed back onto the floor as his legs failed to hold a weight that only four should ever carry.

A low growl ripped from Azriel's throat. Annette couldn't help herself from stealing a peek at the dog. He was getting frustrated. His blue eyes were narrowed sharply.

"In which case, I would mark these dogs myself, and I wouldn't be quite as sparing as you, Bentley."

Bentley thought this over for a few moments.

"You wouldn't." He finally said. Annette's bones went weak at the thought of Azriel slicing her paws open. It suddenly made sense why Bentley had the job. Azriel needed someone gentle, who wouldn't harm the dogs any more than necassary for the blood needed to mark them.

"I would." Azriel said coldly. Bentley forced himself into a sort of sitting position once more.

"Yer a rat, Azriel." He choked. His voice was still as weak as the rest of him. "But I don't wanna see any of these dogs hurt. Gimme Samuel."

Azriel looked at Samuel and jerked his head in the paralyzed dog's direction. Everyone parted as Samuel lumbered through the crowd, whining quietly. When he reached Bentley, the two set off on an incredibly slow search to find a marking place, eventually leaving the room altogether.

"Well then. That's that." Azriel said cheerfully when the confrontation was over. "You may all go rest now, until Bentley calls for you." William and Bill were nosing through the dogs now, who were dispersing slowly, reluctantly. They weren't sure where to go, even though Azriel had given them free roam.

"Tomorrow you may explore the great city!" Azriel called his final words as Annette stood. She could practically hear her bones creaking. Mitch helped her stand. He was still the stronger of the two.

"That was weird." He muttered in her ear. "You and me are gonna find a quiet spot to rest, okay?" His words echoed more than one meaning. He wanted to talk to Annette alone. She nodded.

"Okay."

Annette could finally get a good look at the place they were held in. It was huge, it looked as if it had been something grand in its prime. It was gutted now, burned black in almost every corner. The place was square. It seemed to Annette that at one time or another, it had been seperated into rooms.

The remains of those walls were crumbled into barriers so short that Boomer was able to hop over one. The beagle leaped over it and disappeared. He had found a place to hide and rest.

"There." Mitch nudged her and pointed with his muzzle to a charred stairwell, almost hidden in the darkness. Deedro and Pepper were carefully ascending the stairs. They had left Polly lying at the bottom, nursing her pups. She was shivering slightly.

Annette and Mitch were stopped by two sets of long, tan legs. Annette let her eyes travel upwards to find the Shepherds blocking their path. Her hopes fell. What did they want now?

"Hey, Dollface." Bill said. William rolled his eyes.

"Do you need something?" Mitch said coldly. He glared at the two bigger dogs.

"We need to make sure that you guys can walk, for one thing." William replied.

"We were kind of working on that." Annette said quietly. William glared at her and Bill snickered.

"I didn't know the lady had any of that in her." The big dog forgot his amusement when his brother kicked his feet away from him. He landed heavily on the ground, throwing up clouds of ash and dust.

It was William's turn to snicker.

"Father says that you two can go out with everyone tomorrow."

Annette's heartbeat picked up excitedly.

"No assessment?" Mitch practically yipped. His ears were perked and he was almost smiling.

"You passed it on the way here." Bill grumbled while he sat up. "Congrats, kids."

"Don't be getting any ideas." William warned. Mitch snorted.

"What are you talkin' about? I ent' doing nothing tomorrow but getting a bite to eat for me and Annette."

William leaned in close to Mitch's floppy ear. Annette was near enough to hear his whispered answer.

"You and me nursed together, Mitch. I know you. If you try to take off with your girlfriend, you'll both be dead before night falls."

His words chilled Annette to the bone. Mitch's ears flickered. He remained calm and collected under the warnings.

"Don't worry, Will. I told ya, I ent' running out tomorrow."

William retreated and gave a grunt of acknowledgement, but nothing more. He turned tail on Mitch and walked away without another word. Bill stood and followed him quietly.

Mitch and Annette stood alone for a few moments, and then Mitch shrugged.

"I'm telling the truth. Nothing's happening tomorrow." Annette knew that he meant it. Another day would be spent in prison. And with that, the two retreated to the stairs and hopped carefully over Polly and her pups, who were sleeping soundly.

The second floor was identical to the first. It had the same charred, square look to it and the same broken, boarded windows. The only thing different was its occupant.

Harley was asleep in the middle of the floor, sprawled on his belly in the dust. His white paws were smudged with black ash. Annette saw, for once, true expression on the massive dog's sleeping face. He looked comfortable. Almost normal.

Resting in a room with him, though, was unthinkable. Annette and Mitch moved on.

The third floor was less burned. The walls were still intact, for the most part. A blackened chair was turned on its side under a collapsed desk on one side of the wall. Deedro and Pepper were lying under it, but neither were asleep. They were talking quietly. They looked troubled.

"Hey." Annette called to them. Both dogs raised their heads. Fear shone in their eyes.

"Relax." Mitch called, nudging Annette. A gentle scolding for being so blatant. Her fur grew warm. "It's just us." He said, and the two big dogs' fearful faces melted.

"Hello, fellow prisoners!" Deedro called in a perfect impersonation of Azriel. "Your brother wishes you well, is your belly empty! Good! Good! Come sit with brother and his lady-with-child."

Annette giggled. It was the first laugh that she'd had in days. It felt good. She joined in on the joke as she and Mitch trotted over to join their friends.

"Yes, brother." She feigned a deep bow and then flopped down, sighing with relief. She finally had a chance to rest.

"Yes, Brother." Mitch echoed, smirking slightly.

Deedro chuckled and placed a paw over Pepper's.

"My lady and I were discussing secret things. Join us, Brother commands you!" He said.

"Of course, Brother." Mitch answered obediently.

"Of course, may we know these secrets?" Annette questioned carefully.

It was Pepper who answered this time.

"If I may?" She asked. Deedro nodded. "We were speaking of you, little ones."

Mitch looked surprised. Annette glanced at him curiously.

"Us?"

"Yes, of course, of course!" Deedro was serious now. It was no longer a bantering game. It was business. "What have you to offer?"

Mitch's surprise faded into a knowing look. He was catching on.

"Information." He said, nuzzling Annette's head as he spoke. She closed her eyes and listened.

"And what information is this?" Pepper leaned forward eagerly with Deedro.

Mitch's muzzle left Annette's head and she opened her eyes. His voice had lowered to more than a whisper. It was nearly nothing now.

"Step one." He breathed. "Gain Father's trust."


	7. Ch 7 Memories

Annette followed Mitch down the stairs behind Pepper and Deedro. The four had been woken before dawn by one of Azriel's Followers. Annette didn't know the dog's name,though she recognized him. He was always there, in the background somewhere.

He wasn't awfully large. He had long white fur and pointed ears. His fluffy tail was curled over his back. He was soft spoken, Annette had noticed when he had woofed the dogs awake. He had told them that they needed to see Bentley, which was where they were headed now.

Annette felt as if she hadn't slept a wink. Her empty belly was giving sharp pangs, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in more than a week. It had begun to show long ago. Her skin hung loosely and she was beginning to have dizzy spells.

They found Bentley on the second floor. Azriel and Harley were there, overseeing the bloodshed. Both dogs stood silently at attention.

Bentley looked to be faring well physically. He was propped on his stout front legs under a shattered window. His hind legs had turned black, the outcome of being dragged through ashes. Annette wondered how he had made it to the second floor.

The grey dog already had a small collection of bloody signatures under the window. Four big pawprints and five tiny ones. He had even been made to mark the pups. Samuel sat beside him. His big head was resting on the windowsill.

Bentley turned his head to greet the prisoners.

"Hey! There's my customers." He rasped, and dragged his body around to see them. The fluffy white dog that had escorted them to this point rocked on his paws for a minute and then retreated without a word. Annette noticed that he was limping.

"Hello, Bentley." Annette said softly. She could hardly bear to look at the once powerful dog dragging his body across the floor.

"Ready to cut us open?" Mitch half joked. He held out a paw enthusiastically.

"Nah, not really." Bentley shook his head. "I didn't think I'd be doin' this twice."

"But its all for good reason. I think I'll go first this time, if you don't mind?" Mitch offered. He gave a smile, as if he was really enjoying himself.

"He's right, you know. Some of these dogs would leave this place if they weren't marked. We all know it." Annette agreed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that she and Mitch had caught Azriel's attention. He and Harley were watching them. Her heart was thudding painfully. She prayed that the black and white dog wouldn't catch on to the ruse. He cleared his throat.

Bentley's small ears folded. His lip curled and he closed his eyes, as though annoyed. Annette and Mitch looked at Azriel.

"What'dya want now, Azriel?"

Azriel and Harley strode forward.

"Nothing from you." Azriel said cooly, eliciting a growl from Bentley. He flicked an ear, but his eyes never left the younger dogs. Annette felt herself falter inside. She forced herself to keep calm. She focused on images of Azriel suffering his own punishments. It was oddly soothing.

Mitch bowed low, closing his eyes. Annette remembered then that as a loyal follower of Azriel, it was required. She dropped to the ground.

"Father." She muttered a greeting. She hated the very taste of the word.

"Mm." Azriel acknowledged. "Get up."

The two dogs instantly obliged. Annette felt grit in the fur on her chin. She didn't dare brush it off.

"My children." Azriel said. His voice carried no happy tone today. He was wildy suspicious. "You speak ill of your companions."

Annette struggled for an explanation. Something that wouldn't get the other prisoners punished or killed. Mitch beat her to it.

"Oh, well, we're just assuming, under the circumstances. Excuse us, please, dear Father. We're excited, to be honest." Mitch gave a laugh. It sounded genuine. He was a wonderful actor, Annette was beginning to see.

"Excited?" Azriel circled the pair. Annette avoided his eyes by watching Mitch.

"Yes, Father! We're ready to go contribute today." Annette nodded eagerly. Mitch smiled at her. She grinned back. Excited. Be excited. Their very lives depended on this.

"We've seen the power that our new family holds as a single unit." Mitch enthused. His eyes glinted. He looked at Azriel, who stopped his pacing to stare at Mitch, and Mitch alone.

"You see the unity that I am bringing you." Azriel said. He didn't believe it. Annette could hear it in his voice. It was full of contempt.

"Yes, Father." Annette began. She stepped forward, shouldering Mitch out of the way. She would have to apologize to him later for that. "You are powerful. We weren't sure about your pack at first, it scared us. But we've been watching you." She wagged her tail like a pup. Harley licked his lips. He was probably hungry. "We've talked about it."

"Really, now." Azriel smiled. It scared Annette. She forced herself to keep wagging her tail. Azriel looked at Bentley. "Prove your loyalty to your Father, then." He told Annette, pushing her towards the grey dog with a paw. She shuddered inside. "Bentley will not mark you. You will do it yourself."

Annette felt sick. Her empty stomach turned. She shook the horrible feeling off and let her eyes scan the room. There was no nail here. What would she slice her paw on? Her desperate search ended on Samuel's head, resting on the windowsill. Shards of broken glass still clung to the frame.

"As you wish, Father." Annette droned. She bit back a gulp of fear and trotted to the window.

"Azriel, ya nut!" Bentley barked. "She could very well bleed herself out doin' that!" Annette ignored him. She reached the window and hopped onto her hind legs. Samuel backed away. His eyes were sad.

Annette gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and smashed the pad of her paw hard into the glass. She felt the delicate scarring tear. Her paw was suddenly wet. She bit her tongue until she tasted her own blood, metallic and sharp. She would not cry out today. When she opened her eyes again, there were tears stinging them. She shook her head and pulled her paw away from the window. It left a spattering of blood on the black floor.

The mixed breed gazed at the wall of bloody prints for only a moment before slapping her paw down onto it. Blood streaked down the wall as she pressed the deep cut to the charred surface. She held her breath while she marked herself.

Annette turned to Azriel for approval. He was grinning sadistically at her. She bowed her head once again.

"My loyalty is to you, my Father." She murmured. Mitch had turned his head. He refused to look at Annette and her bleeding marks. Without raising his eyes, he stood.

"May I?"

"No." Azriel said sharply. Mitch perked his ears and looked at the bigger dog curiously. "Your blood will be shed, my son. But I have a different task for you to complete." Azriel gave a wry smile and floated closer to Mitch, who ducked his head once more. His small tail was tucked submissively.

"Anything, Father." His voice shook. He was afraid. Azriel's black lips were curled over his canines. He leaned in close to Mitch's ear until his whiskers were brushing the younger dog's fur.

"Attack her."

Annette went cold. Mitch took a step back, staring at Azriel in shock. His mouth fell open slightly. Azriel stared. He was expressionless. Silent and expectant.

Mitch turned to Annette. She stood, unable to move, hoping that Azriel would change his mind. She and Mitch locked eyes for a brief moment. Azriel, standing behind him, could not see the regret that the terrier's eyes held. Azriel had ordered the unthinkable, and it had to be done.

Annette dropped her eyes, waiting, and Mitch lunged for her.

Angel had given up on trying to console Scamp. He was broken hearted. She understood. No words could comfort him in this situation. He had spoken his deepest fears about one of his sisters, and broken the other's fragile heart in the process.

Angel had only one thing left to offer her best friend. She gave him a shoulder to cry on. He did cry, briefly, but for the most part the grey dog simply belittled himself. Angel absorbed the harsh words like a sponge, listening to Scamp throw names and curses at himself for being so selfish.

"I'm so stupid. Why would I tell her that? Come on, Scamp, what were you thinking?" Scamp shook his head at his own words, hard.

"Mm." Angel acknowledged.

"I was mad. Collette was saying stuff about you and Annette." Scamp looked at Angel. She looked back. His brown eyes were wet again.

"You're right. You were mad, and so was she."

Scamp sighed and dropped his head to stare at his paws. Angel kept talking, knowing that he was still listening.

"Listen Scamp. Siblings fight. I fought with mine all the time. Everyone is under a lot of stress right now. "

Scamp's ears perked high. He locked eyes with Angel in an instant. His eyes were wide and bright now, though still wet. It was as if this sentence had pulled him from the abyss, somehow. Angel backed over it in her mind, and realized what she had said. Scamp beat her to the explanation.

"You have siblings?" He asked. His voice was still tinged with regret. Angel knew that it was there, still fresh in his mind. However, his eternal curiousity had baited him. Angel took the opportunity and ran with it, though it hurt to talk about family.

"Had." Her ears drooped. "A blood brother and sister before my first family, and an adoptive in my third."

Scamp tilted his head. "Before your first family?"

Angel almost smiled at Scamp's lack of knowledge of the world. He had grown up sheltered in many, many ways. Human food was placed eternally in his bowl, he was gifted (or cursed) with a warm bath every day, and he had been raised with his birth family. Not many dogs were as gifted as those of the Darling family.

"Most humans find new homes for puppies born into their families." Angel explained. She thought back as far as she could, remembering the day she had left her siblings in a stranger's careful hands. She hadn't thought about them in a long time.

"Why?" Scamp asked almost immediately. Angel could see curiousity replacing his grief, if only temporarily.

"A lot of people just want one dog."

"What about the dog's family?" Scamp asked innocently. "What about yours?"

Angel almost flinched away from the questions, but stubbornly stopped herself. If this, of all things, would lead Scamp from dispair, then so be it. She braced herself and answered him.

"My mother was a pet. She had pups with a street dog, but I never met him." Angel closed her eyes and began to stroll through her memories. She felt Scamp's fur brushing hers as he sat down close at her side.

"She always promised us, but we were out of the house before we were eight weeks old."

Angel heard Scamp's voice, warm and curious in her ear.

"But you used to fight with your brother and sister."

"Mostly we fought about stupid stuff, like who the toys belonged to." Angel gave a small laugh under her breath. "We gave our mother grief."

Angel leaned against Scamp and felt that he had relaxed considerably. He was quiet.

"I bet you wished you hadn't." He finally said, soft and sad.

"I do."

Scamp leaned back. Angel felt him give another sigh. His mind was wandering.

"What were your names?"

Angel opened her eyes. "What?"

"What did your mother call you?" Scamp explained his question patiently.

"My brother's name was Cooper, and my sister was called Missy. Or Miss."

"Cooper and Missy." Scamp tried the names aloud before asking, "What was your name?"

Angel had to think about this one. She had been given a lot of names in her short life. Angel had been the name given in her last home, the one that had put her on the streets for an allergy. She hadn't planned on keeping it this long.

"Romi." She finally uttered the name when it came to her. It was almost embarrassing for some reason. She refused to look Scamp in the eye while she grew steadily warmer.

"Your name was Romi?" Scamp said. He sounded surprised. She didn't blame him. Angel nodded briefly.

"I like it." He said softly. She finally looked at his face, and saw that he was smiling slightly, even with the weight that hung almost visibly on his shoulders.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It doesn't stick like Angel though." He took a deep breath like he was going to say more, but held onto it. "It must have been hard for you." He said finally.

"I still wonder what became of my family." Angel replied, agreeing with Scamp. He dropped his eyes again.

"I know the feeling."

Angel nudged her friend, worrying for him.

"Go talk to Collette." She insisted gently. "She needs her family."

Scamp gave yet another sigh.

"What if she's still mad at me? I said some really bad things about..." He trailed off. Angel knew what he meant. She nudged him again, pushing him until he stood. Stubborness would prove to win.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go talk to her." Scamp said when she had finally gotten him onto his feet. Angel looked at the defeated dog, usually as bullheaded as she, and felt her own eyes start to swim. She blinked quickly.

Scamp nuzzled her and ran his head under her chin. She returned the gesture.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Angel said nothing. She rested her chin on Scamp in utter silence, afraid that her voice would give away her loss of strength. Pride and worry for Scamp's welfare wouldn't allow it.

Scamp didn't wait for an answer. The long, sweet gesture of love had been his farewell to Angel. He left her alone in his bed, and trotted off to find Collette.


	8. Ch 8 Loyalties

Collette lay curled under the hedge, alone. She was getting awfully cold, but she didn't want to go home. No, not now. Not with the family grieving. Not with Scamp angry at her. She didn't blame him.

The brown dog rubbed her eyes with a paw. They were terribly sore, and they felt puffy and swollen. Good. Suffer, Collette, you monster.

Collette heard a soft snuffling sound on the sidewalk outside of her leafy shelter. She perked her ears. The sound was getting closer. She was too afraid to move from her spot, and simply lay there, curled in the dirt while the bushes rustled.

What could it be? Who could it be? Collette's mind went dramatically wild with thoughts of vicious strays from Scamp and Angel's stories, of dogs that ripped men's flesh from their bones, and humans that took lost dogs to the pound to never be seen again.

"Who's there? I insist that you go away!" Collette demanded, while still trying to sound polite. She didn't want to offend it, whatever it was. Her voice, she realized,was not threatening at all. It was scratchy and raw, and it hurt to talk too loud.

"Well, I insist...different." A familiar voice made Collette's fears evaporate. It was only Scamp. The spaniel mix sniffled and rubbed her eyes once more.

"What do you want?" She prissed. Or at least, tried to priss. The tears in her voice made it hard. The bushes rustled and shook, and Scamp's head appeared under them.

"Can I...come in?" He said awkwardly. The grey dog cleared his throat. "Collette?"

Collette blinked another tear away. It rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground without a sound. She shrugged, even though it was incredibly un-lady like to do so.

Scamp squeezed under the bushes. He was almost too big to fit. His tall ears brushed the leaves overhead. He really was growing, Collette realized. Her brother was nearly as big as their father now. Collette scooted over to make room for the bigger dog. He settled down beside her and looked around.

"Smells like Annette." Scamp mumbled. "And...?" He didn't know the other scent.

"She used to meet that dog here." Collette replied, looking away from her brother. She was still wrought with shame.

"I never got to meet him." Scamp said.

"I did." Collette answered sharply. "He was nice." She finished her statement in guilt for the bitterness. It would do no good to be jealous now. Annette was gone.

Scamp coughed. "Ahem."

Collette didn't answer, she knew her brother well enough to know that he was mustering something up.

"Look, Collette..." She was right. She hesitantly looked at her younger sibling. "I'm sorry." His face was full of sadness and hope. He desperately wanted forgiveness. Collette knew the feeling.

"So am I, Brother." She laid her head on her paws and stared ahead at nothing in particular. "So am I."

Collette sighed softly. "Is she really...?"

Scamp was quiet. Collette took a peek at the grey dog and saw that his head was bowed over his own paws. She realized then that the bigger dog's feet were caked with dried earth up to the elbow. His ears drooped over his eyes.

"We found some bad stuff last night." He rasped. His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Collette felt a strong desire to reach out to her brother. She placed one of her pristine paws on his filthy one. Scamp fliched, as though he had forgotten for a moment that she was there.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Collette watched him. Her brother had changed, somehow. It seemed as if it had happened in a moment, and yet, she knew that she had simply not paid enough attention to see him passing through time.

The grey dog's eyelids quivered, and then he opened them. Still, he did not look at his sister.

"Collette?" He said after a while. Collette hooked her paw around his in a kind of squeeze, a gesture to show him that she was listening. He understood. "Don't go anywhere, okay? Don't..." He cut himself off. He was being very careful with his words today. It wasn't like him.

"I won't if you won't." She said softly. He finally looked at her. His face was twisted with fear and grief. She forced herself not to look away, to endure the pain that was lashing into her heart.

Scamp was the one to break the stare. He turned away quickly to hide a tear that Collette already knew was there. But she would never tell him that. He still had his pride.

"I'm no street dog." He said with a soft sigh. Collette could see her brother's breath misting in front of his face. It was getting colder.

"What made you come back?" Collette promted. She had always wondered, always felt angry with her brother for his deeds. He had stirred her heart in unexpected, vile ways, and left her with a harsh hatred for the outside world, even if that included family. She didn't want to feel this way.

"It wasn't what I expected." He answered, after a moment of thought. "Me and Angel were always hungry, or watching behind us for dogcatchers, and some of the dogs..." He trailed off, and then started again after clearing his throat. "Sometimes a friendly face will get you thrown in the Pound." He finished.

Collette thought her brother's explanation over. A slow, creeping thought eased into her mind. She realized just how irrational she'd been about everything. Her heart gave another pang.

"I'm sorry, Scamp." She said. Her voice broke, and she had to pause to contain herself. The apology was heartfelt. It was for everyone, and it started with the dog who had come to find her. "I've been terrible...and angry."

"I know. It's okay, I'm sorry too." Scamp met his sister's eyes again, melting the last of her frustrations.

"Let's start over." Scamp said suddenly. "Everything will be better now, whatd'you say?" His eyes were alight with determination. He wanted to make things right.

"Okay. What should we do now, then?" Collette asked, agreeing. She understood her brother's desire. There had been too much sadness lately. Annette would still be gone, no matter what they did. There would be grief in thinking of the loss the family had suffered. But they were still a family.

Scamp tilted his head to the sky. Collette let her gaze follow. The sky was several shades of grey, as if it had been sapped of its normal sunset colors. Collette's breath mingled with Scamp's in a billowing cloud in the growing darkness.

"We go home." Scamp finally answered Collette's question. And with that, the two slipped from their hiding place in the hedge, and took the first step of healing, together.

Mitch hit Annette full in the chest, bowling her over. The wind was nearly knocked from her lungs. Nearly. She could tell that the brown and white dog had not used all of his strength to push her. It still hurt. Annette cringed when she hit the ground.

"Fight back!" Azriel called. He stood stiffly, watching the show. He looked as if he wanted to jump into it himself. Harley stood expressionless beside the mottled dog. A string of drool escaped his lip.

Annette channeled her hatred for the two into a well aimed kick. She pushed her hind paws into Mitch's ribs and lifted him off of her. She was no longer pinned. Mitch landed on his side to the right of her.

"Umf!" He grunted. Annette worried that she'd hurt him, until he rolled over and stumbled to his feet. She did the same. The two stared at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Fight!" Azriel demanded, reminding them of their 'duty' to him.

Annette shook her head like a bull and made a run for Mitch. He stayed put, letting her push him over. In the next moment, she felt his teeth in her long ear. She bit back a yelp and instictively turned her head to bite his shoulder. She could feel his muscles against her. His every movement was hesitant.

Annette could hardly bear the thought of hurting this dog, or the feeling of his skin and flesh in her mouth, but she knew that he would be hurt far worse if he didn't obey Azriel. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as hard as she could. Blood welled in her mouth as the terrier's skin gave way under her teeth.

Mitch threw back his head and howled in pain. It was all Annette could do to keep her hold. She wanted to beg his forgiveness right there.

Mitch gave a fearsome snarl. Annette couldn't tell now if it was directed at her or not. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back. Mitch had her pinned again. His teeth were bared, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.

The two dogs looked at each other for only a short second. In the next, they were locked in a vicious scuffle that had ash and dust flying through the air thick enough to make Annette's throat raw.

Azriel gave a loud laugh.

"Fight! Fight for your Father's love!" He cackled.

Bentley gave a booming bark.

"Do ye want em to kill each other, ya sick headed beast?" He roared. Annette and Mitch made impact with the grey dog's wobbly legs as each fought for the uppper hand. He nearly lost his balance.

"Silence!" Azriel snapped. "Or they will die."

Bentley hushed. Annette could feel her life and Mitch's hanging on the edge of oblivion. She threw herself harder into the fight.

Mitch was the stronger dog. His muscles rippled under Annette when she pinned him, and tightened when he was throwing her off. He was going easy on her. She was covered in cuts and bruises already, but Mitch was worse.

The gash on his shoulder was bleeding. It ran down his leg in bright red streams. His fresh scars were beginning to split and peel open. Annette thought she knew why he was letting her win the battle. She didn't know a single fighting move and she'd never experienced a wild scuffle with any dangerous dog.

Annette had to change this. She was sure that Mitch would die if his softness for her showed.

"Fight me!" She snarled. Her own voice was raw. It tasted like blood and adreneline in her mouth. It was frightening.

Mitch's eyes widened, but he understood. The slightly bigger dog threw himself deep into the fight with Annette. She tore into his foreleg with a vengance when he broke open the wound on the back of her neck. She could hardly feel it now. An ancient drive, something Annette never knew she possessed, was pumping through her blood, telling her to fight for survival.

She rolled over and over with Mitch on the gritty floor. The two were pulling each other open, piece by piece.

"Aha! This is better than I expected!" Azriel enthralled.

Harley stared.

Annette kicked Mitch's front paw away from him and he landed on his chin. His teeth came together with a sickening crack. She stood over him, waiting for him to get up. Her lips were locked in a semi-permanent snarl.

"Stop!" Azriel commanded. "Stop, children. The fun is over."

Annette tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating fast and her breath was coming even faster. The fight was over.

Mitch struggled into a sitting position and spat blood. His mouth opened in a hard pant and his tongue fell from his mouth. It was missing a small piece on the end, in the shape of one of his canines. Annette looked him over quickly. Her own blood mingled with his all over his body.

Azriel gave the bedraggled pair a smile.

"Father." Annette panted, bowing her head. Her ears fell on either side, and she saw that they were stained dark. The fur was matted.

"Father." Mitch repeated the gesture. "We will fight for you anytime."

"I can see that." Azriel answered, looking between the two. Annette couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"We wish to be blessed with your trust, Father." Annette murmured. She gave Azriel what she prayed was a hopeful look.

Azriel said nothing.

"Our loyalty-" Mitch began, but was cut off impatiently by Azriel then.

"Is to me, yes, I know this, Mitch."

Mitch quieted.

"Children are prone to disobey their parents, and what their parents want for them, even if it is for the best." The black and white dog lectured. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I just don't know if I can fully trust a pair of pups like you." He said, sounding almost genuine.

"You are dismissed. I give you my leave, and I do wish that you could bring something nice home to offer this evening." He shook his head, and his next words carried a strong hint of a threat in them. "We all know what happens if you don't."

"Yes, Father." Annette and Mitch said together.

"Go on. Hurry up." Azriel snipped. "Tell your friends to see me on your way out."

The two dogs nodded and hurried from the room as fast as their limping paws would carry them. Relief washed over Annette the moment that she was away from the staring eyes of Harley and Azriel.

They ran into Deedro and Pepper on the first floor. Pepper was inspecting the grey puppy's marked paw and Deedro was speaking quietly to Polly. She looked better today. She was actually sitting up.

"Be still, Smoky." Pepper told the squirming grey pup. "Let me clean this up, okay?"

"Hey, guys?" Mitch called. Pepper and Deedro both turned their attention to Annette and Mitch.

"What's happened to you both?" Pepper gasped. She began fluttering and fussing around the pair in an astonished panic.

"We were-" Annette began.

"Were you punished?" Deedro woofed quietly, cutting her explanation short. His eyes were wide with worry. He thought that their plans had been compromised.

Mitch held out a paw to quiet everyone, and then cleared his throat.

"We were...proving our loyalty to the Father." He droned. Deedro and Pepper's faces calmed. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Father wants to see you two." Annette told them. "Best not keep him waiting."

Pepper's eyes flashed fearfully, but she turned to head upstairs without a sound. Deedro looked after her and then leaned in close to Mitch and Annette.

"Are you two allowed out today? Boomer's not. Me and Polly and Pepper are going together if we can."

"We've been told to 'bring home something nice'." Mitch answered quietly. "Do you mind if we tag along?"

"Not at all. I have to go now. Go ahead and take Polly out now." Deedro told them. "Scoomp's been giving her the look." He turned quickly and bounded away to join his mate upstairs.

"Polly." Annette said gently. Polly, who had been looking at her feet, raised her head. "We're going outside. Come with us." Annette smiled at the depressed brown dog.

Polly stood without a word while Mitch rounded up the pups and led them off to a far corner of the building.

"Your mum is gonna go out for a while." He told themm nudging one. "You pups stay right here for me, okay?"

The pups huddled together and watched him with wide eyes.

Annette trotted to Polly's side, encouraging her to keep going. The Labrador cast a longing look at the pups.

"They'll be okay, Polly." Annette told her gently. "We need to go find an offering for Scoomp this evening."

"Yeah, and soon Deedro and Pepper will be with us, so it shouldn't be too hard." Mitch said, trotting up on Polly's other side.

"I suppose..." Polly mumbled. She let the two dogs herd her out the door without the slightest protest.

The air outside was bitingly cold. Annette shivered. A sharp wind blew across her open cuts, slicing at them like a knife. She forced herself to keep going, to keep up with her companions.

Mitch ducked under Polly's belly to reach Annette's side. His sudden warmth against her was soothing.

"Hello, Ma'am." He said softly.

"Hi." Annette responded.

The three dogs turned from the small alley that held their shelter and found themselves back on the street. Snow had covered the ground overnight, but it had been scraped and trampled from the sidewalks and roads by human intervention.

"I'm sorry that I had to..." Mitch murmered.

Annette looked at him. "I would have taken that over watching you be punished any day."

Mitch shook his head.

"Always a giver, you've been." He smirked.

"Guys." Polly broke into the conversation. Her voice was raw, but suddenly alert.

Both of the younger dogs looked at her.

"What's the matter, Polly?" Annette asked.

"I smell food."


End file.
